


【仙流】星降

by SR_Clover



Category: Slam Dunk, 仙流 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 仙流/星降
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_Clover/pseuds/SR_Clover
Summary: *又是一年仙流日～*年龄差预警，又名《我的未婚夫未满十八岁》*OOC有，架空背景有，白烂剧情有，原创角色有。逻辑死，很无聊，只能保证1v1和He，慎入





	【仙流】星降

**Author's Note:**

> *又是一年仙流日～
> 
> *年龄差预警，又名《我的未婚夫未满十八岁》
> 
> *OOC有，架空背景有，白烂剧情有，原创角色有。逻辑死，很无聊，只能保证1v1和He，慎入

1.

最近这段时间，天一黑辛夷市就电闪雷鸣，风雨交加。

白花花的雨水肆意冲刷着这座繁华的城市，将成片成片的霓虹晕染开。

今晚这场雨下到十二点才渐渐停歇。

仙道在辛夷市开了间清吧，名字叫Pointers，指极星，两年前从朋友那里接手过来的。

夏天是旺季。酒吧里坐满了晚上出来喝酒聊天的顾客。

喝完半杯混合果汁，仙道从高脚凳上站了起来，屈起长指叩了两下桌面，跟调酒师Noah打了声招呼：“我先回去了。”

Noah点头示意，继续为眼前的一位男客人调酒。

“Noah，你家老板直的还是弯的？”男客人的桃花眼贪婪地看着仙道高大的背影，视线粘在了他的身上。

“我不清楚。老板的性取向是个谜，他身边既没有女人也没有男人，或许是单身主义者。”Noah把调好的浅蓝色薄荷酒推给这位男客人。

“他很迷人。”男客人尝了口冰薄荷酒，“我想追他。”

Noah耸了下肩膀，似笑非笑：“祝你好运。”

仙道走出Pointers，穿过湿漉漉的长街，去了对面的地下停车库，在A区找到他新买的那台机车：宝蓝色的北欧女神，排量1832CC，六缸发动机，性能暴力。

仙道跨上车，戴好头盔。

排气管的咆哮声瞬间打破了深夜的静谧。

仙道离开地下车库，拧油门提速，沿着冷清的街道轰鸣而出，车轮碾过路面上的积水，飞溅起一道水雾。

沿途的灯火在头盔的挡风板上飞速闪逝，挡风板下是一双宛如深海般的墨蓝色眼眸。

仙道住在辛夷市南的海桐路。这条街的建筑风格参照了一些法国的小镇，两层或三层独栋小洋房，门前窗口种满了各式各样的花。

雨后空气新鲜，住宅区里浮漾着植物好闻的味道。

仙道在路口减速，到家门口的时候，看到门前的台阶上坐着一个人，斜靠着墙，睡得不省人事。

仙道摘下头盔，拨了拨被压乱的头发，长腿支地，坐在车上借着路灯昏暗的光线打量这个人。

是个男孩。穿着白色短袖和浅蓝色牛仔裤，脚上是一双白面黑底缀以少量红色的篮球鞋，怀里抱着黑色的双肩包；头发偏长，鸦黑色的，刘海有点潮湿，估计淋了雨还没干；皮肤很白，白到耀眼的程度，像山间细雪，面相看起来很嫩，目测不到二十岁。他的右边放着一个中号的银灰色拉杆行李箱。

仙道抬手看了眼腕表上的时间，快凌晨一点了，他微微皱了下眉，先把北欧女神停进了小车库。

仙道蹲在睡着的黑发男孩面前，伸手拍拍他的脸：“喂，小朋友。”

男孩不悦地“嗯”了一声，剑眉蹙起，朝着打扰他睡觉的声源冷不丁就是一拳。

还好仙道反应快，扣住了他的手腕，顺势把人拽直起来，提高了声音：“醒醒。”

男孩不情不愿地睁开眼睛，眨了几下，他盯着仙道看了好一会儿才开口：“你怎么这么晚回来？我等了你六个多小时。大白痴。”

仙道正对上男孩还蒙着水雾的黑眸，不知怎的，心漏跳了一拍：“你认识我？”

“仙道彰。”男孩说出了仙道的全名，揉了揉干涩的眼睛，“开门。我要去床上睡觉。”

仙道注视男孩，拼命在记忆里搜索，但一片空白，他确定自己是第一次见到对方。

深更半夜的，一陌生小孩说要去他的床上睡觉？新型骗术？

仙道有些摸不着头脑了：“你是谁啊？”

男孩起身，把双肩包往肩上一甩，眼神恢复了清明，眸光冷冷的：“流川枫。”

“流川枫？——你是流川枫！”仙道跟着站了起来，“你跑来辛夷市干什么？”

“找你。”流川言简意赅。

仙道怎么也没想到，他的小未婚夫会突然出现。

说起这个素未谋面的小未婚夫，仙道头都大了。

这桩婚事是仙道的爷爷跟流川的爷爷擅自定下来的。

两家老爷子曾经是战友，有过命的交情，不过因为工作分派等一些不可抗力的外因，中间分别了二十余年，五月底在岚城意外重逢，没过多久就说要结为亲家。

仙道的父母没什么意见，流川的父母也同意了，双方家长还一起吃了顿定亲饭。

事情定下来了仙道爷爷才打电话通知仙道，催他回岚城和流川家的孩子见个面。

仙道当然不可能接受包办婚姻，没见过面就订婚？比天方夜谭还离奇。况且他听说对方刚高考结束，十七岁，如假包换的未成年，比他足足小了十岁。

仙道不想帮人照看孩子，更不想吃这口小嫩草。

2.

但现在流川就站在仙道的面前，总不能狠心不管。流川毕竟还是个小孩，大晚上的被拒之门外，万一出点什么事，他作为成年人肯定得负责，到时候就更牵扯不清了。

流川见仙道迟迟不开门，好像意识到了什么，低头打开双肩包，翻出钱包，从夹层里抽出身份证，递给仙道：“没骗你。我真的是你的未婚夫。”

仙道下意识地看了一眼，他不得不承认流川的样貌没什么可挑剔的地方，就连证件照都能拍得这么像样。

不过视线一转到流川的出生年月上，仙道心底那一丢丢见色起意的旖旎心绪荡然无存。

“你不是应该正处于叛逆期吗？你的家里人找了个陌生男人当你的未来老公，你为什么不反抗？”

“反抗过。”流川收好身份证，目光很淡，脸上也没什么表情，像座不苟言笑的小冰山，“直到你爸妈给我看了你的照片。”

“觉得我很帅？一见钟情？”

“是的。”

这一记直球打得仙道措手不及，甚至有点不好意思起来，他低咳一声：“以貌取人只能看到表象。你不了解我的为人。”

“嗯。”流川表示赞同，“所以你爷爷给我买了车票，让我暑假待在你这边。他还说，月亮不向你奔来，你就奔向月亮。”

“这个糟老头坏得很，不要听他的。”

“好，我听你的。”流川又揉了下眼睛，“问完了没有？我很困。”

这个点附近的住户基本上都睡了，海桐路一片寂静，只有草丛里的夏虫唧唧啾啾叫个不停。

仙道一手拎起流川的行李箱，一手用钥匙开了门。

流川跟着他进屋。

“你的东西不用拿出来，明早我送你回岚城。”仙道打开鞋柜，弯身找了双新的拖鞋给流川。

“我不是说了，暑假我待在你这里。”流川穿上拖鞋，抱着他的双肩包走向客厅，倒在了沙发上。

“你待在我这里干嘛啊？”

“培养感情。”

“没必要。我不会喜欢上一个小孩。”仙道当即表明立场，这种事必须一开始就说清楚。

流川一听，眼神不大高兴了：“再过半年我就成年了。”

“你成年了也是小孩。”仙道打开冰箱，给自己拿了罐啤酒，给流川拿了罐果汁。

流川撇撇嘴，没说话。

仙道把果汁抛给流川：“别睡在沙发上，被我爷爷他们知道还以为我虐待你。”

“那我睡哪里？”流川坐起来，按开易拉环，喝了口冰凉酸甜的果汁，抬眸看着仙道，问道，“跟你睡？”

客厅的灯光盈满流川的眼眸。

美人仙道见多了，但好看到这种地步的小孩他还是头一回碰到。

只一个期待的眼神就让仙道心尖一痒，仿若有流萤轻轻划过。

仙道灌了口冰啤酒，定了定心神：“你想多了，要不是因为你没成年，我不放心你一个人住酒店，你以为我会带你回家？”

回答仙道的是流川的肚子发出的咕噜声。

“饿了？”

流川挠挠脸，点了点头。

“等着。”仙道搁下啤酒去了厨房。

不多久，仙道端着一碗面出来，放在流川跟前的茶几上：“我先上楼洗漱睡觉了，吃完把碗放水槽里就行了，明天我会洗。今晚你睡二楼的客房。”

“哦。”流川拿起筷子，乖乖吃面。

仙道喝完冰啤酒，上楼走进主卧，刚想进浴室，手机响了，来电显示是他的爷爷。

“都几点了，您怎么还没睡啊？”

“见到小枫了吗？”

“见到了，”仙道坐到了飘窗上，“爷爷，人孩子这么小，您怎么能让他自己坐车来辛夷？他来之前您也不通知我一声。”

“给你一个惊喜嘛。对小枫满意吗？”

“这不是满意不满意的问题。您和爸妈把别人家的小孩往我这一塞，不合适。”

“你们已经订婚了，小枫不是别人家的了，是你家的小孩。”

“我不要还不行？”

“你倒是说说看，小枫哪里不合你心意？”

“年纪太小。”

“他没嫌你老你就偷着乐吧。”

“爷爷……”

“行了，别废话，照顾好小枫，他要是少一根汗毛，我就雇人把你的破酒吧砸了。你说说你，快三十岁的人了，回岚城找份稳定的工作不行？再不济去你爸的公司上班也可以啊。亏你还是留学回来的什么什么硕士生呢。好端端去辛夷开间小酒吧，白天当晚上，晚上当白天，日夜颠倒，醉生梦死的，真不知道你怎么想的——不说了，越说越来气。我睡了，明天要早起，约了流川的爷爷去杏林听戏。晚安再见。”

老爷子说完就撂了电话。

仙道把手机往床上一扔，进了浴室。夏天冲个澡用不了多长时间，十来分钟后，仙道穿了条平角内裤，擦着头发走了出来，一抬眼就看到流川站在房门口。

“我以为这间是客房。”流川背着双肩包，左手拉着他的行李箱。

仙道发现流川的耳廓泛起了薄红，笑了笑：“害什么羞？都是男人，我有的你也有。”

流川抿了下唇：“你腹肌比我多两块。”

仙道没由来的起了逗弄之心，把毛巾往脖子上一挂，迈开长腿走到流川面前。

流川闻到了仙道身上的沐浴露的气味，淡淡的海盐香。

“要摸摸看吗？小朋友。”仙道刻意压低声音，笑容略带几分痞气。

仙道的肌肉练得没那么夸张，属于劲瘦型的，肌肉线条流畅且性感，还是传说中的公狗腰。从头发上滴落下来的水珠顺着胸膛滑落到他紧实的小腹上，再往下鼓鼓囊囊的，不用说也知道蛰伏着什么。

流川眼中闪过一丝慌乱，往后退了一小步，拖着他的行李箱落荒而逃。

仙道笑得不行，把垂下来的额发往后一捋，心说小孩就是小孩，不禁逗。

他转身回卧室，脚一勾，带上了房门。

3.

翌日。

仙道被闹钟吵醒，趴在枕头上缓了一会儿，手一撑爬了起来。

昨晚之所以定闹钟，是打算早点开车把流川送回岚城。

洗漱完，仙道对着镜子整理好发型，走进小衣帽间，拉开柜子拿了件浅蓝色的短袖穿上，底下随便搭了条牛仔裤。

仙道以为流川不会这么早起床，想着孩子好不容易放暑假，就让他再多睡半小时。

结果一下楼就看到流川坐在餐桌前，桌上放着两份三明治和两杯牛奶。

仙道走了过去：“你做的？”

“嗯。”流川也穿了件浅蓝色的短袖，虽然和仙道这件牌子可能不一样，但颜色相同。

“出人意料啊。”仙道拉开椅子坐了下来。

“太复杂的不会。”

仙道拿起三明治咬了一口，味道居然还不错。

流川喝了口牛奶：“今天你有什么安排？”

“还能有什么安排？送你回家啊。”仙道几口吃完三明治，意犹未尽又拿了一块，还没张口，就被流川夺走了。

“不给你吃了。”流川拧着剑眉，语气任性。

“别耍小孩子脾气。”仙道伸手抢回他的三明治，“我俩差距真的太大了。说得直观一点，你上小学的时候，我已经念大学了。我就问你，你能接受跟一个小学生谈恋爱吗？”

流川的思路相当清晰：“你在偷换概念。我不是小学生。”

“总之你不能待在我这里，必须回家。或者把你爸妈的电话号码告诉我，让他们来接你。”

流川眸光沉了下来：“为什么不能试试？”

“怎么试啊？”

流川俯身揪住仙道的衣领，把他扯了过来，在他嘴上重重地亲了一下：“这么试。”

仙道怔住了。他被一个还没成年的小孩强吻了？！

流川这一吻大胆洒脱，亲完马上怂了，恨不得原地刨个坑把自己当场埋了。他的脸瞬间烫了起来，第一反应是选择逃避，起身离开餐桌，步履匆匆地上楼了。

仙道生性散漫不羁，自带浪子式的纨绔风流，又是酒吧老板，抽烟飙车样样都来，旁人自然认为他是情场高手。但熟悉他的人都知道，他的内核是个连初吻都没有交出去的纯情老处男。

不过就在刚才，仙道保留了二十七年的初吻没有了。

仙道根本没料到会发生这样的事情。他起身，去客厅拿起茶几上的烟盒，里面还剩一支烟，点燃抽了一口，缓缓地吐出烟。

烟气在仙道的眼前聚拢又散开。

静静伫立片刻，仙道给爷爷打了个电话。

“长话短说，不要打扰我听戏。”爷爷的声音一如既往的刚硬。

“爷爷，流川枫这孩子真不能住我这里，要不您跟流川的父母说一声，让他们过来把人接走？我送他回岚城恐怕他不会上车。”

“你的岳父岳母去度假了。”

“岳父岳母？”仙道一下子没反应过来。

“你想叫他们公公婆婆也是可以的。”

“您到底为什么非得要我跟个小孩在一起啊？”

“定亲之前，我和流川爷爷一同去拜访过岚城第一神算。神算先生说，他算了大半辈子的命，从没见过你们俩这么合的生辰八字。按照你们年轻人的话来说，就是命中注定。”

“江湖术士的话您也信？”

“仙道彰，要是你觉得小枫住你那碍眼，你把他赶出去就是了。只要你良心不会不安。”

“……”显然是谈不拢了。

“你也别急着这么早下定论。神算先生断言你和小枫是天作之合，他怎么可能信口胡说砸了自己的招牌？”爷爷顿了顿，“要不这样吧，你我各退一步。等到小枫暑假结束，如果你还是执意要退婚，我亲自来辛夷把他接回岚城。流川家这孩子条件这么好，又年轻，走到哪都是小男神，我就不信找不到比你更好的男朋友。到时候你错失良缘，有你好受的。”

“说话算话啊。”仙道面色稍霁。

“如果我食言，我改口管你叫爷爷，这样总可以了吧？”爷爷气哼哼地扔下这句话，挂断了电话。

仙道自由随性惯了，目前没有成家的计划，自然不允许空降而来的流川打乱他的步调。

他二十几年都没能遇到怦然心动的人，有十足的把握不会在短短两个月时间里喜欢上一个十来岁的小孩。

哪怕这小孩长得很对他胃口。

流川一直在客房里没出来。

临近十一点半，仙道上楼敲门：“流川枫，吃午饭了。”

流川打开门走了出来：“中午吃什么？”

“炸鸡、披萨还有冰可乐。”

“我要喝冰啤酒。”

“未成年还想喝酒？”

“你不要把我当成小孩不就可以了。我们差不多高。”流川说着还特别可爱的挺直腰背，向仙道证明没有比他矮多少。

仙道只是抵触这门不靠谱的亲事，对流川倒是没有太大的敌意，笑了笑：“但你的脸嫩。”

“你又不显老。”流川好像天生面部神经缺损，面沉如水，以至于说出口的每句话都格外认真，“你很帅。”

类似的夸赞仙道听过没有千遍也有百遍，来酒吧猎艳跟他搭讪的顾客都以此为开场白，按理说早就听腻了。可是流川这么冷冰冰的来了一句，像凛冬的风，劲烈地吹进了仙道的心坎。

不过这种被锋锐外力撬动的感觉之于仙道而言不是什么好事，他收敛起笑容，撇下流川下了楼。

流川似乎没有觉察到异样，眼神平静，仍然如古井无波，迈开长腿跟着仙道去了一楼。

“以前来过辛夷市吗？”仙道就着冰可乐吃炸鸡。

“没。”流川扯了块海鲜披萨，“下午带我出去逛逛？”

“我没空，约了朋友谈事情，”

“哦，那我在家玩游戏。”

“你真打算一整个暑假都待在人生地不熟的辛夷？”

流川吃完披萨，擦了擦手，拿过放在旁边的手机，翻出一条信息递到仙道眼前。

发件人是仙道爷爷。内容则是一个暑假为期这件事。

“你答应你爷爷了。我可以留下。”流川锁屏手机，又扯了一块披萨。

“十六七岁想谈场恋爱再正常不过了，我像你这么大的时候……”

“你爷爷说你单身二十七年了。”

仙道被可乐呛了一下。老头子揭他老底干什么？

“这种话你都相信？”

流川皱了皱眉头：“你有男朋友？”

“我不仅有男朋友，而且有很多，你是指走肾的还是走心的？”仙道故作轻佻。

“两者有什么区别？”

“前者只上床不谈感情，后者呢就是发展成长期关系，对我死心塌地的那种——你什么都不懂也敢自己坐车来我这里？不怕羊入虎口啊？”

“我喜欢你。”

“是吗。我的每一个男朋友都说喜欢我。前任前前任也对我念念不忘，”仙道胡诌本事好，说得跟真的似的，在流川面前把自己成功塑造成外界误认的渣攻，“他们有些喜欢我的长相和身材，有些喜欢我的床上功夫。你呢？你喜欢我什么？”

“喜欢你的不要脸。”流川这句话几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的，带着森森寒意。

“小朋友，假如你想谈恋爱，奉劝你赶紧收拾好东西回岚城，找个年纪相仿的男孩子跟他在一起。不要把时间浪费在我的身上，我可不是什么好人，说不准哪天喝多了把你骗上床，事后又不肯负责。”

流川冷哼：“你爷爷没告诉你？我是岚城连续四年的散打冠军。还有，我爸是特种兵近身搏击教练。”

“行吧。我收回我刚才说的后半句话。”仙道脸上轻浮的笑容挂不住了，正色道，“前半句你好好考虑考虑。”

流川没有表态，垂下了眼眸，默默咀嚼着嘴里的披萨。

4.

仙道说是下午要和朋友谈事情，其实是去健身房健身了。

不过今天仙道在健身房的经历有点糟心，一个四肢粗壮的公壮零频频向他放电，暗示他想跟他来一发。

仙道明确拒绝后，公壮零还是不死心，在他附近打转。

仙道不胜其烦，器械练了一半就去找他的私人教练了。

仙道的私人教练叫Roy，同时也是这家健身房的老板，身高一米八九，一身小麦色的腱子肉，一听仙道被一个壮汉受骚扰，大笑不止：“你就不能收一收你那该死的魅力？走到哪撩到哪，男女通杀。上回跟你一起去海边，你特么戴副墨镜躺太阳伞底下喝喝饮料都能招来一大群比基尼美女。嗳，对了，你是纯gay，还是男女都可以啊？”

仙道上了跑步机，调好速度开始慢跑：“我的性取向或许取决于我喜欢的人是什么性别。不过很可惜，等了这么多年，这个人还没有来。”

“你怎么知道还没有来呢？”Roy神秘兮兮地说，“不瞒你说，我看到你的红鸾星动了。”

“你什么时候兼职算命了？”

“你别不信，半年前我照镜子的时候看到自己的红鸾星动了，结果不出一个礼拜你嫂子就同意做我的女朋友了。哦对了，我们定在下个月十七号结婚，我想请你当我的伴郎，有没有时间？”

“不怕我抢你的风头？”

“别抢我老婆就行。”Roy放下哑铃，“十六号我打算在你的酒吧开个单身party，你嫂子和她的闺蜜也要聚一聚，我不放心她们去其他地方闹腾，方不方便让我包场一晚上？”

“行，我提前安排。”

Roy走到跑步机旁：“你还有没有认识的未婚男青年啊。你嫂子请了两个闺蜜当伴娘，我这边只有你一个伴郎，凑不了双不吉利。我要好的几个朋友都结婚了，我总不能去婚庆公司雇一个陌生人过来充数吧。”

“Noah怎么样？”

“他酒品太差，喝多了就像变了个人似的。你该不会忘了你那台铃木sv650是怎么报废的吧？一百六十公斤的机车被他又拆又砸，硬生生搞成了一堆废铁，破坏力跟怪物没两样。”提及此事，Roy心有余悸，“没有其他人选了？”

“小孩可以吗？”仙道说完就后悔了，好好的提流川干嘛？

“小孩？我是缺一个伴郎，不是花童。”

“十七岁。”

“可以啊。你弟弟还是你侄子啊？”

“我儿子行了吧？”

“处男生子？神话故事吗。”

“好了好了，别打扰我跑步。”

“那就这么说定了啊。”Roy找到他的手机，点开备忘录，“快，把你家小崽子的三围报给我，我记一下，给他定做伴郎礼服。”

“我还没问过他啊，”仙道也搞不懂为什么把流川推出来了，说不定小孩住了两天觉得无聊就回岚城了，“晚上再给你答复。”

“okey，等你的好消息。爱你哟。”

仙道实在受不了肌肉男卖萌：“离我远点。”

仙道健完身，在Roy的休息室里冲了个澡换了身干净的衣服。

走出小浴室，Roy准备好了两人份的牛肉蔬菜沙拉，放在阳台的矮桌上。

夏季日长，六点多天还很亮，西面天空堆满了层层叠叠的火烧云。

仙道坐到藤椅上，喝了口酸涩的柠檬水。

Roy在另一边跟他的准新娘视频聊天，神采飞扬。

仙道拿起手机，十分钟前有一通未接来电，是一个陌生号码。

仙道想了想，回拨过去。

响了几声才有人接电话，对方“喂”了一声，独有的冷质声线辨识度很高，仙道一听就听出来是他的小未婚夫。

“有事？”

“什么时候回来？”

“你管我什么时候回来。”

“我没吃晚饭。”

“叫外卖。”

流川沉默了几秒，直接挂了电话。

仙道若有所思地盯着黑掉的手机屏幕。小孩生气了？

生气就生气。受不了赶紧回家。

仙道搁下手机，偏过脸就发现Roy用一种奇怪的目光看着他。

“怎么了？”仙道捧起沙拉碗，吃了口蔬菜，味如嚼蜡。

“居然有人查你的岗？老实交代，是不是动凡心了？”

“听不懂你在说什么。”

Roy拿起柠檬水：“Cheers！祝你早日告别处男身，成为真正意义的男人。”

仙道离开Roy的健身房，骑着北欧女神打算去Pointers，一戴上头盔耳边就响起流川的声音，没有起伏地说，他没吃晚饭。

家里有个小孩果然麻烦！

仙道放下头盔挡风板，调转车头，开往海桐路，中途停下来在一家寿司店打包了一份寿司套餐。

回到家中，客厅里没人，静悄悄的。

仙道叫了声“流川枫”，但无人回应，上楼找人，流川也不在客房里。

他没给流川家里的钥匙，进来的时候门是锁着的。小孩负气离家出走了？

幼稚鬼。

仙道心情莫名焦躁，拿出手机拨打了流川的电话。

电话却是一个女人接的，声音有点耳熟。

“仙道先生，你好，”女人温柔地问好，“你家孩子在帮我修理狗窝。”

“请问你是？”

“我住你家对面。你家孩子说出去买东西忘带钥匙了，我让他在我家吃了晚饭。”

“谢谢。我马上过来接他。”仙道目色沉了沉。可以啊，流川枫，说都不说一声就去陌生人家里蹭饭！

仙道揣好手机，去对门把流川领回了家。

“这么大个人了，出门在外一点危机意识都没有？你见过对门那个女人吗？假如她对你起了歹念，往你的饭菜里下点药，你让我上哪去把你找回来？啊？”

“我进不了家门。”流川坐在沙发上，看起来很不高兴。

“那你也应该发条信息或者打个电话给我，交待一下你的行踪。”

“关你屁事。”

仙道眸色一沉：“你说什么？你再说一遍？”

流川别过脸，不看仙道，同时拒绝与他沟通。

仙道拿了瓶冰过的柠檬苏打水，拧开瓶盖喝了一大口，勉强压住心底蓬勃燃烧的无名火。

流川的视线落在了寿司盒上——他不知道是寿司盒，方盒外头裹着蓝底白花的布。

“喂，这是什么？”流川努了下嘴。

“给你带的寿司。不过你现在还吃得下吗？”

“吃得下，我还在长身体，饭量大。”流川俯身拿过寿司盒，解开花布，“谢谢。”

“嗯，你慢慢吃，我要去酒吧上班了。”

流川嘴里嚼着寿司，含混不清地说：“我也去。”

“我的酒吧不招待未成年。”

流川低低地“哦”了一声，眼中的亮光消失了。

仙道只觉得自己的心脏骤然紧缩了一下，狠了狠心，却迈不开步子，像是在原地生了根。

时间仿佛停滞了几秒，犹如过了一个世纪般漫长且岑寂。

“今晚破例。”说出这四个字的时候，仙道在心里为自己的善变叹了口气，“我去楼上给你拿个头盔。”

流川霍地抬起头来，灯光映在他的眼眸里，闪闪烁烁。

“咳，”仙道以拳抵唇，咳嗽一声，以此来掩饰自己摇摆不定改变主意的尴尬，“先说好，到了酒吧乖乖坐我身边，也不准喝酒，只能喝果汁。要是有人搭讪……”

“我就叫他滚。”流川抢答。

仙道前一秒还被流川气得够呛，后一秒又被他亮晶晶的眼神戳中了萌点。

算了算了，跟个未成年计较什么呢？

5.

夜幕降临。深蓝色的天空中缀满了影影绰绰的繁星。

今晚没下暴雨，室外又闷又热。

仙道锁了门，从钥匙扣上拆下一把家门钥匙塞进流川的手里：“别弄丢了。哪天要回岚城了，记得还给我。”

流川卸下双肩包，从里面摸出一个棕红色的小狐狸钥匙扣，把仙道给他的这把钥匙挂了上去，钥匙扣上的另外两把是他自己家的钥匙。

“头盔戴好。”

流川收起钥匙，重新背好双肩包，戴上白色为主黑色拼接的摩托头盔。

仙道跨上机车，隔着挡风板，他的声音听起来有点沉闷：“北欧女神后座的第一次给你了。”

“你没有载过你的男朋友们？”

仙道噎了一下：“小孩子别问这么多。”

“哦。”流川坐到了后座上，环住仙道的腰，“以后你也不要载他们。”

“怎么，打算预定专属座位？”

“嗯！”

仙道垂眸看了眼交叠在他腹部的一双手。

漂亮的小孩连手都很漂亮。手指修长，指骨分明，关节微微凸起。他不是手控都不大挡得住。

这双手以后会抱着什么样的人？又会跟谁十指紧扣？

仙道心里突然很不爽，故意拍了下流川的手背：“不要虚搂，抱紧。”

“会掉下去？”流川往前挪了挪，胸膛贴着仙道的后背，手臂收劲。

“有可能。”

流川一本正经地说：“那你骑慢一点。我不想摔断腿。”

仙道低笑。这孩子太好玩儿了。脑子好像一根筋，听到什么就是什么，不转弯。

“你笑什么？”

“笑你可爱。”

不等流川回嘴，仙道拧下了油门，北欧女神一声咆哮，驶入了无尽的夜色。

八点整。

Noah看到自家老板带着流川走进了酒吧。

Noah吹了记响亮的口哨。

学徒在旁不解地问道：“师父，什么事这么高兴啊？”

“Akira这棵老树终于逢春了。”Noah把调好的酒倒进酒杯里。

“啊？”等在吧台旁给顾客送酒的服务生接了一句，“逢春？咱们老板不是一个永远活在春天里的男人吗？”

Noah摇了摇头，笑而不语。

“跟我想象中的酒吧不大一样。”流川环顾四周，他以为会像电影里看到的那样，红男绿女，鱼龙混杂，没想到气氛这么安静，看起来跟咖啡厅差不多。

“很失望？隔壁几家是闹吧，能蹦迪，还有漂亮的热舞女郎。”仙道觉察到几道投向流川的热辣目光，英挺的眉毛微微蹙起。

为了避免这位涉世未深的小孩成为猎艳者们今晚的目标，仙道伸手揽住了流川的肩膀，暂时把他纳入自己的势力范围。

仙道的这一举动，在外人看来无疑是宣布主权，那几人自觉地移开了视线。

“我能进去？”流川家教甚严，周末又要练习散打或者去体育馆打球，还要参加大大小小的比赛，成年人的娱乐消遣场所确实没机会接触，听仙道这么一说，他有些好奇。

“想什么呢？你进了闹吧，八成被人吃到骨头都不剩。”仙道带着流川到了吧台边。

Noah凑了过来，双手撑在吧台上，看着流川：“嗨，小帅哥，晚上好。我是Pointers的调酒师，你可以叫我Noah哥哥。怎么称呼啊？”

流川试着接触大人的世界，虽然本能抗拒Noah油腻的说话方式，但还是很给面子的报了家门。不过哥哥什么的打死他也不会叫。

“名字真好听。喝什么酒？哥哥请你。”

“不用理他，”仙道挨着流川坐在了高脚凳上，说完看向Noah，挑了下眉，“这个月的工资不想要了？”

“哟，这么护食啊？”Noah调侃道。

仙道没有承认也没有否认：“两杯荔枝白桃冰，纯果汁，不要加甜酒。”

“你要骑车不喝酒我能理解，但是带人来酒吧玩，也给他喝果汁？”Noah双手抱臂，“换成白俄罗斯怎么样？”

“白俄罗斯是什么？”流川求知欲旺盛。

“牛奶加一盎司的伏特加，半盎司的卡鲁瓦，度数不高，口感顺滑。女士们的最爱。”

流川一听是女士们的最爱就不感兴趣了：“我要喝男人喝的酒。”

Noah大笑：“小帅哥，你很可爱啊。”

仙道抬手扇了下流川的后脑勺 ：“差不多得了。出门的时候答应过我什么？忘了？”

流川伏下身趴在吧台上不吭声了。

Noah冲仙道挑了下眉：“同居了？动作很快嘛。”

“职场禁忌之一，不要随意窥探老板的隐私。”仙道迎上他戏谑的目光，“还不快去调果汁。顺便让你的徒弟切份果盘。”

“嗳，等等，”仙道叫住转身要走的Noah，看了流川一眼，“再加一个草莓香草甜心，都记在我账上。”

Noah比了“OK”的手势。

不一会儿，服务生把两杯荔枝白桃冰、大份果盘和名为草莓香草甜心的冰淇淋送了过来。

仙道顺便问他拿了份菜单给流川：“你再看看，要吃什么自己点。”

流川翻开菜单看了看：“一份炸薯条要六十五？你开的是黑店。”

“隔壁几家酒吧一打啤酒都卖八百五，你要不要打消费者协会的电话投诉他们？”

流川翻到首页，一溜排陌生的酒名，他看到了Noah刚刚提到的白俄罗斯，二百八一杯。

流川合上菜单，放在旁边：“不点了。太贵。我的零用钱有限。”

“你爸妈一个礼拜给你多少钱？”仙道随口问了一句。

“三百。”

“够用？”

“在学校够的。”

“那你这次来辛夷带了多少钱？”

“我爸妈不在家，不知道我要来辛夷，没有给我钱。支付宝上大概还有一千。”

“我爷爷只给你买了车票？”

“嗯。”

“这个糟老头，我就说他坏得很。”仙道摸出手机，“你的支付宝账号就是你的手机号码吧？”

“是的。”

仙道转了一万给流川：“白天在家无聊就出去转转，我比较忙，有自己的事情要做。喜欢什么尽管买，钱不够跟我说。”

流川没看仙道转了多少钱给他，接道：“我喜欢你那台机车。很酷。”

“请问你有驾照吗？”

“没。”

“那就别想了。我顶多给你买辆山地车，不过你又不会在辛夷长住，迟早要回岚城的。出门还是打车吧。”

流川小声地嘀咕了一句：“白痴，我志愿填了辛夷市的大学。”

“嗯？什么大学？”

“我说，等我上大学了，我要骑你……”

过来拿东西的Noah打断了他的话：“小帅哥，勇气可嘉啊，居然要骑Akira？当心这个老流氓干得你下不了床。”

“Noah，注意你的用词，别带坏小孩。”仙道叩了下吧台桌面以示警告。

Noah拿了瓶百利甜酒走开了。

“喂，我的话没说完，你别误会，”流川耳尖染红，“我要骑的是你的北欧女神。”

“骑我也行啊。”仙道脱口而出。

流川一口荔枝白桃冰倏地吸进了气管里，低下头猛咳，咳得白皙的脖颈都红了起来。

“开玩笑的，平时撩人撩多了，习惯成自然，你别当真。”仙道意识到自己失言了，不过马上就镇定下来，他时刻不忘自己情场渣攻的人设，“我还不至于找个未经人事的小孩解决生理需求。”

流川直起身，眼睛都咳红了，梗着脖子语气倔强：“你怎么知道我未经人事？”

“是吗。”仙道漫不经心地回道，“那你跟几个人上过床？”

“反正不止一个。”

“真的？”这么蹩脚的谎话仙道哪会相信，憋着笑逗他。

流川跳下高脚凳，语气生硬：“洗手间在哪边？”

仙道抬手指了个方向：“直走，穿过那道门，右拐。”

6.

流川走进洗手间，他一而再再而三的被仙道认定是不懂事的小孩，心情非常烦躁。

流川洗了把冷水脸，抬起头看着镜子中的自己——跟仙道相比，这张脸的确还有几分稚气。

流川天生对外界怀揣着冷漠的态度，也不是缺乏共情能力，而是只专注自己要做的事情，无暇分心管别人在干什么。

仙道的出现，像倒灌的海水，固若金汤的心防也无法抵御汹涌的浪潮。

流川不擅长表达感情，只觉得此时仿若置身荒原，乌云从四面八方笼聚过来，到处都是混沌一片，他根本不清楚下一步路该怎么走。

流川拎起衣领，擦掉脸上的水珠，准备离开洗手间，忽然听到隔间里传出奇怪的声音。

近似于痛苦的呜咽，夹杂似有若无的黏腻水声。

流川停下脚步，回过头盯着关着门的隔间。

“啊……我不行了，你放过我吧，我快死了！——我再也不敢看别的男人了！”一个男人哭着大喊，声音拔高，隔着那扇紧闭的门传入流川的耳朵，“你疯了吗？我会死的……唔嗯……”

“啪！”是手掌打在皮肉上发出的脆响。

“别打我……嗯啊……求你了……”男人像是咬着牙在哭，声音哆哆嗦嗦的。

又是一巴掌，声音比刚才那记更响。

流川往前走近几步，判断隔间里有人正在遭到虐打。

酒吧里如果闹出人命恐怕会很麻烦，仙道是负责人，难辞其咎——这点基本常识流川还是有的。

流川喉结滚了滚，蓄了股力，一脚踹开了隔间的门锁。

随着一句粗鲁的叫骂声，门往前一撞，借着惯性弹开了。

只见一个光着身子的青年被另一个手臂上全是刺青的男人从背后压在马桶上。

“你妈的，你谁啊？”花臂男拔出楔在青年身体里的东西，还是硬着的，转过身大喇喇地对着流川，“欠操啊？要不进来爽爽？”

流川像是失去了思考能力，怔怔地站着。

花臂男狞着脸，不怀好意的目光在流川身上打转。

流川往后一退，后背撞到了一个人的胸膛，不及回头，他被一双温暖的手覆住了眼睛。

“不好意思，家里小孩不懂事。”

温热的吐息裹挟着荔枝白桃清甜的气味，呼在了流川的耳后，这片肌肤顷刻间灼热起来。

流川吞咽了一下，垂在身体两侧的手慢慢握成了拳头。

花臂男认出了仙道，拉上裤子拉链，骂骂咧咧：“操！你家小孩吃什么长大的？把门都踹飞了！”

“没事，别怕。”仙道低声安抚流川，把他的头按在了自己的肩膀上，抬眸看向花臂男。

花臂男点了支烟，抽了一口，眯着眼睛朝流川努努嘴：“你的小情人？屁股挺翘，腰也细。开没开苞啊？”

仙道搂紧想发飙的流川：“你说呢？”

“艳福不浅啊。”花臂男递了支烟给仙道。

仙道接过：“实在抱歉，我的错，没看好我家小孩。这样吧，今晚你跟你朋友的酒水我请。”

花臂男夹着烟，笑着指了指仙道：“我就喜欢你这种爽快人！”他把正在穿裤子的青年拽了过来，一脸凶相，咬牙切齿地说，“出去喝几杯，喝完跟我回家，今晚不干死你你就不知道谁是你男人。”

青年垂着头没说话，眼睛红红的，脖子上布满了青紫色的吻痕，锁骨处还有带血的牙印。

仙道把流川带回吧台，顺手扔了花臂男给他的烟。

夜场里来路不明的烟酒是碰不得的。

“没出什么事吧？”Noah倒了杯热水拿过来。

“吓到了？”仙道拍拍流川的肩膀，“去之前不是声称和不止一个人上过床吗？都是有实战经验的人了，心理承受能力这么差？”

流川寒着脸：“为什么不让我揍他。”

“那家伙是这条街上出了名的地痞流氓，跟他较什么劲？”

“你怎么知道洗手间里发生的事。有监控？”

“正经做生意的怎么可能在洗手间里装监控？你踹门这么大响动，我又不是聋子。”

“我以为那家伙在打人。”想到刚才在隔间里看到的一幕，还有花臂男的那根东西，流川有点恶心，他垂着眼眸，视线落在了仙道的某处，鬼使神差般低声问，“你的也是黑的？”

“你这小孩怎么回事啊？”仙道被流川的直白搞得脸都红了，“不该问的不要问！”

“哦。”

Noah起哄：“你都放话要骑他了，扒了他裤子看看不就知道了？”

说完Noah就撤了，免得又被仙道威胁要扣他工资。

流川意味不明地看向仙道，目光沉沉。

仙道微眯了下眼，掐住流川的脸颊拧了一把：“你敢乱来我今晚就把你塞进后备箱，连夜运回岚城。我说到做到。”

流川格开仙道的手：“那我就告诉你爷爷，你的酒吧乌烟瘴气。”

“还顶嘴？”

流川用鼻音冷哼一声，咬住吸管，一脸不高兴地吸着杯子里的荔枝白桃冰，他斜了仙道一眼，突然后知后觉地注意到，仙道身上穿的这件T恤不是中午出门时穿的那件。

流川松开吸管：“你下午是去见你某个男朋友了？”

仙道没反应过来流川为什么会这么问：“什么？”

“衣服颜色不一样，”流川凑近仙道，鼻子抽了抽，脸色当即沉了下来，“你还在外面洗过澡了。家里的沐浴露是海盐味的。”

“运动完出了一身汗，当然要冲澡换衣服。”

“……什么运动？”

“你都说我去见我的男朋友了，还能是什么运动？”

流川闻言，怔了一下，他抿了下唇角，想说什么，最终还是没说，目色慢慢地暗了下来，像黑魆魆的深渊，酒吧里昏暗的灯光无法将其照亮。

周遭的空气仿佛都随着流川低落下来的情绪降至冰点。

仙道的心没由来地被什么揪痛了一下，他抚了抚胸口，不动声色的用眼神余光偷瞄了一眼陷入死寂的流川。

仙道喝了口饮料，开始反省自己是不是说得太过了。

虽然仙道至今没有碰到喜欢的人，但不代表他不理解什么是情窦初开。

少年时期的感情如同盛夏天一场突如其来的阵雨，没有任何征兆，一句话、一个笑容甚至是一个背影都能成为喜欢对方的理由。轻率又直白。

仙道甚至怀疑他是流川第一个喜欢上的人。

仙道的心绪空前矛盾。

一方面仙道想借此机会让流川死心，希望他主动提出回岚城，他不应该这样不清不楚的就跟一个成年男性同居；另一方面他又认为他不能用太残忍的方式伤害流川的初恋。

沉默良久，仙道呼了口气，拿起勺子递给流川，主动找他搭话：“冰淇淋快融化了，不尝一口？”

流川不理他，也不看他，眸底结着冰霜，一看就在赌气。

仙道挪了挪高脚凳，靠近流川：“你一直都这么任性的吗？”

“不用你管。”

“好了，刚才是骗你的。我在朋友开的健身房里待了一下午，他邀请我做他的伴郎。运动的确是运动了，有氧器械运动和跑步。”

流川犹豫了一小会儿，偏过脸与仙道对视，明明眼里霜雪将化，却故意装作一副不在意的样子。

“说起这件事，我那位朋友缺一个伴郎，我推荐了你，下个月十七号，你想当吗？。”

“你朋友的结婚对象是男的还是女的？”

“女的。他是直男——等等，你该不会以为我跟新郎有什么不可告人的关系吧？”仙道屈起手指敲了下流川的脑袋，“你这小孩，脸上没什么表情，心理活动怎么这么丰富？”

流川没有反驳。

“好了，言归正传，想不想跟我一起去给我朋友当伴郎？”

“可以。”

“考虑清楚，定下来之后就不能反悔了。别时候又不想当了，婚礼前一晚背着你的小双肩包偷偷跑路。”

“我才不会跑。是你想把我送回岚城。”

“不送了，我还懒得开车呢。我等着爷爷来接你回去。”

“未必。”流川不闪不避地目视仙道，淡淡地说道，“万一你不想悔婚了呢？”

“万一这样的话……”仙道笑了起来，“那我也没法娶你啊，你还没到法定结婚年龄——好了，我们的事暂时放一放，你三围多少？我发给我朋友。”

“三围？”

流川不清楚有定制伴郎礼服这一茬，他是疑问为什么要告诉仙道的朋友他的三围，而仙道则以为他连三围是什么意思都不知道。

“胸围、腰围，还有……”仙道视线往下，“臀围。”

流川莫名脸热：“我不知道。”

“那明天在家量一下，把数据告诉我。我朋友等着送去礼服店。”

流川一听礼服店，当下明白了仙道的朋友想知道他三围的原因了：“我不会量。你帮我量。”

仙道皱了下眉：“要我替你量身？你这种直接坦率的勾人手段是从哪里学来的？”

流川这才反应过来，目光闪烁了一下：“不行？别忘了我是你未婚夫。”

“我承认了吗？”又回到了仙道抗拒的话题上。

“我们亲过了。”

“亲过就得负责？再说了，是你亲我。”

“嗯，我会对你负责。”

仙道深吸一口气：“不需要。”

“你需不需要是你的事，但我必须负责，否则我爸会揍我。”

“你这是强买强卖。”

“不对。是你转钱给我。”

“合着还是我倒贴是吧？”

“这只是暂时的。将来我工作之后，我会把工资卡交给你。”

“流川，你到底明不明白我的意思？”

“明白，你觉得我年纪太小，但我会成年、会长到你现在的岁数。”

“你的想法很可爱。难道你认为我能青春永驻，停留在原地等着你长大？你二十七岁的时候，我三十七了。年近四十的老男人，眼角长出细纹，可能身材也走形了，比如大腹便便有了啤酒肚。”

“坚持去健身房锻炼就不会变胖。你爸不是还有腹肌？”

“你怎么知道我爸有腹肌？”

“上周你爸妈带我去海边玩了。你跟你爸长得很像，你以后肯定也是帅大叔。”

“你都已经打进我们家内部了？”仙道愕然，现在哪还有心思跟流川阐述年龄差距太大会面临的问题。

流川如实相告：“你奶奶还给了我一个金手镯。”

“你怎么能收下。这个金手镯是留给我老婆的。”

“gay是没有老婆的，只有老公。”

“流川枫，”仙道咬了下后槽牙，“我说一句你顶一句，你是不是想气死我？嗯？”

流川迅速移开视线，抬了下手，示意Noah的学徒过来。

学徒笑得一脸谄媚：“小老板，有什么吩咐啊？”

仙道难以置信地盯着学徒。怎么就改口叫流川小老板了？师徒二人的年终奖金大概都不想要了吧？

流川在仙道那获得一笔巨资，不再是“背井离乡”身上只有一千块钱的穷小孩，他重新看了菜单，点了薯条、洋葱卷和大杯的冰可乐，三样加起来一共二百。

“扫哪个二维码付款？”流川问道。

“小老板，你说笑了，付什么钱啊？”学徒瞟了仙道一眼，又笑眯眯地看着流川，“你是老板家的小宝贝，老板就是你的支付宝。”

“Noah，”仙道喊了一声，“把你徒弟拎走！”

学徒撇撇嘴，嘟嘟囔囔：“老板你真小气，我不就多看了小老板几眼嘛，至于把我师父搬出来吗？都怪小老板，长得这么好看，害我控制不住自己的眼睛……”

仙道按了按额角，啧，头疼。

7.

花臂男喝完免费的水酒，搂着青年，嘴里斜叼着一根烟，大摇大摆地朝酒吧门口走去。

他们经过吧台附近，流川目光一凛，还是很想揍这个出言侮辱自己的花臂男，寻思要不要问仙道借个麻袋，尾随对方到人少的地方，往他身上一套，按进小巷子里暴打一顿。

流川的眼神如同一把削尖的冰刀。

花臂男感觉后背凉飕飕的，下意识回过头。

仙道一转身，挡住了流川，冲花臂男笑了笑。

花臂男不是好人，流里流气的，一看就心术不正，但今晚他白喝了这么多好酒，心情不错，吐出一口烟，扬了下手：“老板，走了啊，生意兴隆。”

仙道点头：“借你吉言。慢走。有空过来坐。”

流川用鼻音冷冷地“哼”了一声，吃了一块可乐里的冰块，咬得咯嘣响。

得，看来又即将进入哄小孩的环节了。

仙道手肘支在吧台桌面上，撑着脸，目光倏地凝住，定在了流川被冰块冻得红红的薄唇上，隐隐泛着水光。

仙道不禁回想起今早餐桌边的那个吻。与其说是吻，不如说是流川用嘴唇碰了下他的嘴唇。很少年式的亲法，慌乱仓促。

亲完之后呢？

亲完之后流川就红着脸跑上了楼，在小客房里躲到叫他吃午饭才出来。

想到这里，仙道唇角勾起一个好看的弧度。小孩麻烦归麻烦，似乎又很擅长面无表情地怼人，不过可爱的时候还是挺可爱的。或许这得归功于流川三百六十度无死角的完美颜值，在仙道这里，长得好看的小孩有特权——当然，这么多年了，仙道去过很多地方，也就遇到过流川这么一个让他惊艳的小孩。

流川眼珠动了动，斜了仙道好几眼，咽下嘴里嚼碎的冰碴，声音都是冷的：“干嘛看着我笑？”

“刚才我不拦着你的话，你想冲上去打那个家伙？”

“你这么怕事？”

“这不是怕事，是有理智的人都会遵从的生存法则，”仙道眼中含笑，眼底盈着连他自己都没有发觉的温柔，“我不是跟你说了吗，那家伙是地痞流氓。没有正当工作，也不受道德约束，睚眦必报，三天两头进派出所。这种人就像狗皮膏药，一旦粘上你，甩都甩不掉。”

流川想了想：“你这里太乱了。”

“所以说你还小，很多事没有经历过，你还住在象牙塔里——就连我到底是不是好人你都无法确定。”

“你是。”

“哦？何以见得？”

“直觉。”流川倨傲的表情里有属于他这个年纪的大无畏。

“你这么武断，今后会吃亏的。凡事不能想得太绝对。万一你的直觉出现了偏差呢？”

“但我知道什么是喜欢。”流川倔着脸。

“说说看，什么喜欢？”

流川声线平缓，没有掺杂太多的情绪，却又像是急不可耐的要告诉仙道他对“喜欢”的理解。

“喜欢就是，突然有一颗星，降落在我的心上。”

流川说完眨了下眼睛，他的睫毛偏长，但不柔软也不卷翘，眼眸黑亮，似点了漆。

仙道觉得多看一眼就会陷进这双冷冽狭长的凤目当中。

一颗星降落在一个人的心上。

真浪漫。

仙道心尖发软，捻了捻指尖，伸手揉了几下流川的头发：“所以我是那颗降落在你心上的星？”

“嗯。”流川认真回答，“我相信我的直觉。不管有没有发生偏差，我认为你都是那颗星。”

“星星可能会陨毁。也可能是永恒的。”

“在我看来，所有的事情都是百分五十的概率。”

“要么你喜欢我，要么你不喜欢我。”

苍天啊——

仙道捂心，心狂跳，他快被流川迎面而来的直球砸晕了：“好了好了，你别说了。”

“已经说完了。”流川脸上没有多余的表情，只有眼神很亮。

Noah调好一杯Tequila Sunrise[注：鸡尾酒名。龙舌兰日出]，给仙道发了条微信：喂，不要跟你家小朋友互撩了。生意还做不做了？樱桃白兰地、金酒还有波本威士忌这三种酒用完了，我现在走不开，快去拿。

仙道看了微信，拿着手机站了起来：“我去趟酒窖。”

“哦。”

仙道往前走了几步，脚步一顿，又转身折回流川旁边，抓着他的手腕把他从高脚凳上拽起：“还是带上你吧，省得你又闯祸。去趟洗手间都能把隔间的门踹坏，我真怕你一个人待在这里把我的酒吧拆了。”

“那扇门的质量不好。”流川略显心虚地挠了下脸。

“以后再遇到类似的事情第一时间通知我，不要这么莽撞。”

“知道了。”

Noah切着柠檬，调侃道：“拿几瓶酒都要带在身边？怕有人拐走小帅哥吗？”

“你今天话怎么这么多？”仙道横了Noah一眼。

“一想到老板快放婚假了，我就能偷懒了，心里高兴。”

“……”

流川看到吧台上放着一杯飘着薄荷叶的酒，扯了下仙道的衣摆：“拿完酒，我想点一杯这个。”

“不行，薄荷茱莉普的基酒是六十毫升的伏特加，很容易醉……”仙道见流川眼巴巴地瞅着这杯薄荷茱莉普，顿住了，怎么搞得这么可怜？酒又不是什么好东西。

“算我怕了你了。待会儿我让Noah给你调一杯度数低的。”

“噢。”

“不许跟家里人说，尤其是我爷爷，他要是知道我带你来酒吧还让你喝酒，Pointers就别想开下去了。”

“我保证。”

去酒窖拿了酒回来后不久，流川如愿得到了人生当中的第一杯酒。

Noah没忍心告诉流川，这杯其实就是三度的罐装果酒加了冰块。充其量只是含酒精的饮料。超市有售。年满十六周岁就能饮用。

Noah发微信给仙道强烈谴责他的行为：你这么骗一个小孩子，良心不会痛吗？

仙道回复：不痛。

Noah：……

被蒙在鼓里的流川满心期待，他怕被酒呛到，只呡了一小口。

酸酸的，和柠檬水好像没什么两样。流川的眉头皱了起来。

“没有酒味。”流川失望地对仙道说，“我想换一杯。”

“这就是酒，别得寸进尺。明年你满十八周岁以后，我再请你。”

“好吧。”流川又喝了一口果酒，总算品出了一丝酒味。有就行了，聊胜无于。

他的生日是明年一月一日，几个月时间，一转眼的事。

流川想好了，到时候要点一杯白俄罗斯，一杯薄荷茱莉普。

仙道别过脸偷笑了一会儿。小孩真好骗。

8.

过了十一点，流川开始犯困了，恹恹地趴在吧台上，哈欠连天。

仙道站在吧台里切冰，今晚点威士忌的顾客特别多，傍晚准备好的冰块都用完了，得现切。

现在一些不讲究也没什么质感的酒吧，为了图省事，冰块用形状模具冻出来，虽然也能完美契合威士忌酒杯，但冰块有空心气泡，在酒中融化较快。

Pointers跟所有传统酒吧一样，用得是在-22度以下急速冷冻一周左右的老冰。

切割老冰是一项技术活，学徒刀工不到火候，切出来的冰块大小不一，Noah一个人又忙不过来，只能仙道亲自上阵。

仙道的面前坐着一个穿低胸裙的女客人，妆化得很浓，看不出来到底长什么样子。

女客人点了杯Rainbow Cocktail[注：鸡尾酒名。彩虹鸡尾酒]。经过调酒分层器的处理，杯中的酒层次分明、色彩艳丽。

不过女客人的注意力显然不在这杯如彩虹般绚烂的鸡尾酒上，从坐下来开始就一直关注着仙道。

女客人小酌一口彩虹色鸡尾酒，屈起细长的手指叩叩桌面：“Akira，今晚是我第三次约你了，给个面子嘛。”

仙道把切好的一块冰置入威士忌酒杯，擦了擦刀上的冰屑，抬起头冲女客人莞尔一笑：“这也是我第三次回绝你了。”

“我不够好吗？”

“当然不是，你很完美。只不过你的性别不符合我的择偶标准。”

“什么啊，这条街上谁不知道Pointers的老板性取向不明？上回你自己不也承认了吗？或许你喜欢女人呢。试一试你又不吃亏。”女客人撩了下头发，刻意地挤了挤她的事业线。

“抱歉，我家小孩好像困翻了。”仙道往有冰块的酒杯里倒入威士忌，放到女客人面前，“请你喝一杯。预祝你早日找到合适的人。”

说完这句，仙道就走了。

女客人顺着仙道的走向看去，只见吧台上趴着一个昏昏欲睡的男孩。

女客人快无语了，点了支薄荷烟，抽了一口压住内心的躁郁，看上的几个男人全他妈是弯的，闺蜜们都管她叫湾仔码头了。

仙道切了近一个小时的老冰，手就跟冰库里刚拿出来似的，往流川脸颊上一搭。

流川正在梦与现实之间徘徊，眼看着要跌入黑暗了，整个人冻得抖了一下，噌地坐直了身子，像是受到了惊吓，黑色的瞳孔微微地收缩了一下。

仙道笑得不行。

流川擦了下脸，嘴唇几乎抿成一条直接，对仙道的恶作剧相当不满。

“走了，回家了。”仙道摘下围裙，挂在酒架旁的挂钩上。

“你忙完了？”

“你不是困了嘛，就当提前收工了。”

流川跳下高脚凳，背好双肩包，拿起搁在角落的两个头盔：“我想戴黑色的这个，比较酷。”

“嗯，随你高兴。”

两个都是Lazer拉力赛专用全盔，安全等级相同，就是颜色不一样。

仙道伸手接过流川递来的黑白拼色头盔，拎在手里，走出吧台。

到了酒吧外，才发现变天了。夜空中乌云翻滚。

头顶一声震耳欲聋的响雷，紧跟着一道闪电劈了下来，一瞬间耀眼的白光映亮了整条街。

流川猝不及防，被吓了一跳，抱着摩托车头盔缩到了仙道的身后。

“胆子这么小？”仙道被他的样子逗笑了。

流川踢了下仙道的小腿肚：“不是。我只是没准备。我不怕打雷。”

说话间，雨点砸了下来，不到几秒钟就大雨如注，哗哗的雨声伴随着在云间滚动的雷声，天地之间一片水茫茫。

行人为了躲避滂沱大雨和惊雷，抱着头匆匆四处奔散，有的钻进了街边的电话亭，有的随便找了间酒吧跑了进去。

“啧，这个点不太打得到车啊，”仙道站在檐下抬眸看了看天，乌云厚重，这场雨估计一时半刻停不了，“要不这样吧，我带你去休息室，你先睡上一觉？”

“酒吧公用休息室？”

“不是，我的个人休息室，有时候客人多忙到早上六七点都有可能，懒得骑车回家就在酒吧里睡。你要是有洁癖我给你换条床单。”

“只有你自己一个人睡过？”

“……”仙道听得出流川话里有话，着实后悔在较真的小孩面前装来者不拒的情场浪子了，他单手推开酒吧门，转移了话题，“进去再说，外面雨声太大，听不清。”

流川跨进酒吧，有几个从大雨中跑来的客人跟在他后面鱼贯而入。

仙道带上门，一个戴眼镜的常客火急火燎地朝他快步走来：“Akira，你在这里啊！”

“有什么事吗？”仙道把头盔夹在臂弯下拿着，露出社交专用的礼节性笑容。

“哎唷，我不小心把你们家男厕所中间那间隔间的门弄坏了，我也不知道我的力气怎么会这么大，轻轻碰了一下，整扇门掉下来了。真是太对不起了，我有Noah的微信好友，我跟他也说过了，你找人修一下，费用我出。”

“不是你的错，应该是门轴老化了。没砸到你吧？”

“那倒没有，我身手敏捷，门一倒下来我就往旁边跳开了。哦对了，地上有块瓷砖砸了一道裂缝——哎呀，越说越难为情了。总之我负责，就这么说定了。Akira，你这有伞吗？我朋友被困在对面，我去接他过来。”

“那边伞架上有吧。”

“好嘞，我去看看。”常客扶了下眼镜，走向右手面的伞架。

“听到了吗？门倒了，地砖也砸坏了。有没有钱赔啊？”仙道也说不上为什么，总想逗流川。

“有，”流川一想支付宝上的钱是仙道转给他的，又摇摇头，“没有。”

“那总不能让客人替你顶罪吧。”

“我可以在你的酒吧打工。”

“你会什么？”

“目前只会切柠檬。我想跟你学切冰。”

仙道带着流川往酒吧小休息室那边走，边走边说：“好了，跟你开玩笑的。晚上你要是不想一个人待在家里，跟我过来帮忙也不是不可以。但必须在我的视线范围内，不准一个人到处乱跑。”

“我打架真的很厉害的。以后回岚城，我给你看我拿到过的奖杯和金牌。”

“那你就更不能离我太远了，你把人打伤了，我作为你在辛夷的临时监护人，我得负责出医药费啊。这年头赚钱不容易，我切冰切得手都冻麻了，一杯威士忌才卖多少钱？”

“赚钱辛苦还转一万块给我？”

“有句话听过吗？”

“哪句？”

“再苦不能苦孩子。”

“……”

仙道拿出钥匙打开休息室的门，伸手按亮灯：“进来吧。”

休息室十平米左右，分了两层。底下一层放着双人沙发和茶几，旁边是移门式的衣柜；沙发斜后方有扇磨砂玻璃门，看着像浴室；左侧是狭窄的楼梯，连接着二层的平台，平台上有张床，挨着小窗。

麻雀虽小五脏俱全，很温馨。

流川脱了鞋，放在门边的小鞋架上，换好仙道拿给他的拖鞋进屋。

仙道按亮空调控制面板，开启制冷模式，把温度调到二十五度，一看流川已经闭着眼睛瘫在沙发上了。

“洗完澡再睡。”

“哦。”流川勉力睁开眼睛，沙发太软，一沾到就想睡。

仙道走到衣柜前，拉开门，拽出一件短袖和一条睡裤，连同一包单件装的一次性内裤递给流川。

“浴室很小，将就一下。”

流川抱着衣服，深吸一口气，下了好大的决心才摆脱沙发的诱惑。

仙道靠在衣柜上，看着说困就困的小孩游魂似的从自己眼前飘过：“洗完到上面的床上睡。”

“你不睡？”流川停下来揉眼睛。

“嗯，既然不回去了，我还得进吧台帮忙。Pointers人手有限。”仙道说着往门口走，“门我帮你锁了啊。这间休息室就我有钥匙，我忙完想进来的话会自己开门。听到敲门声不用理。”

睡意压着流川的意识，话都不想说了，只想赶快洗完澡躺到床上睡觉。

“记得关灯。”仙道叮嘱了一句，走出去带上了门。

浴室确实不大，毕竟空间有限，灰白色系为主，左侧是单人洗手台和马桶，右侧是小淋浴间。很拥挤，但东西都摆放得很整齐。

淋浴间墙上有置物架，沐浴露和洗发水跟仙道家里那两瓶是一样的。

流川不想洗头，打算明早再洗，反正下午的时候洗过，他调好水温，冲了个战斗澡，把脏衣服暂时放在一边，带着一身清爽的海盐味走出浴室，关灯上二层。

床也不大，不过睡着很舒服。流川打了个哈欠，窗外电闪雷鸣，有点晃眼睛，他翻了个身，拎起空调被盖住了脑袋。

9.

仙道回到吧台里。

“怎么去而复返了？”眼下没有新的酒单，Noah能稍微休息一会儿，手里拿着杯不加糖的黑咖啡。

“又下暴雨了。”

“这鬼天气，”Noah喝了口苦咖啡，“小帅哥呢？”

“在我的休息室睡觉。”

“那你今晚也不回家了吧？”

“嗯，我在休息室的沙发上将就一晚算了。凌晨两三点把睡着的小孩叫醒太不人道了，就算叫起来了，也是云里雾里的，骑车载他回去我怕他没抓紧从后座栽下去。”

“你好贴心哦。”Noah给仙道比了个心，“说这么多干嘛，想跟他睡就跟他睡啊。”

“都说了我睡沙发。”

“活该你单身。”Noah叹口气，“如果我是弯的，这么好看一小孩喜欢我，我肯定抓住一切机会把他据为己有啊。”

“好看是好看，还是个天然撩，撩人不自知的那种，”仙道倒了杯柠檬水，“但流川是我爷爷给我安排的订婚对象，我的家里人跟流川的家里人敲定这件事之前，我完全不知道我被订婚了。”

“So？”

“你能接受这种包办婚姻？”

“视情况而定。假如对方条件跟你家这位小朋友差不多，我会试着接触看看。”

“这样会不会不太负责任啊？”

“你家小朋友一看就没什么城府，估计是直来直去的性格，你把他推给别人，万一碰到人渣，岂不是更惨？起码你品性不坏啊——恕我直言啊，你对待感情的态度过于谨慎了。这样只会得不偿失。”

仙道喝了口冰柠檬水，自嘲般一笑：“我都不知道为什么要跟你聊这些。”

“你会跟我聊这些证明你心里在意他。”

“在意？我认识他还不到两天。”

“时间和在意有什么必然联系吗？一秒钟都有可能爱上一个人。”Noah搁在咖啡杯，拿过雪克杯。

仙道心潮有了一丝起伏，晃动着手里的杯子，还没融化的冰块在柠檬水里碰撞着。

过了片刻，Noah把一杯调好的酒放在了仙道眼前。

“这杯是什么？”

Noah耸肩：“随便调的，我也不知道是什么——爱情如酒，你得尝一尝才知道好不好喝。”

仙道笑：“又绕回这个话题了？你干嘛这么积极地撮合我和流川啊？”

“还不是因为追逐你的狂蜂浪蝶太多，每晚都有人向我打探你的私生活，我快烦死了。求求你赶紧定下来吧。你家小朋友一脚能踹倒隔间的厚门，肯定镇得住场子，就没我什么事了。我只想做个安静的调酒师，不想当免费的情报员。”

仙道没再说话，喝了一口Noah给他调的这杯酒，偏甜，酒味不算重，有薄荷的清香。

“怎么样？”

“酒味太淡，度数低，不适合我——但很好喝。”

Noah垂眸看着手机，仙道看不到他的屏幕，所以不知道他刚刚中止了跟仙道爷爷的视频通话。

Noah向仙道爷爷全程直播了他们刚才的对话。

仙道爷爷给Noah转了个八千八的红包，附了一句话：不错，再接再厉。仙道彰的脑子生锈了，多给他洗洗。

仙道做梦也不会想到他的员工被远在岚城的爷爷收买了。

Noah收下红包：放心爷爷，我随时向您汇报他们的进展。

如果不是特殊节日，Pointers一般两点半打烊。

一点多的时候仙道去过休息室一趟，没开灯，轻手轻脚地上了二层，看到流川在小床上安稳的睡着。

流川只露了半张脸在被子外面，窗外还在下雨，粼粼水光倒映在他的脸上。

仙道满脑子都是Noah那句：你把他推给别人，万一碰到人渣，岂不是更惨？

流川睡梦正酣，丝毫没有察觉仙道站在床边。

仙道垂眸，英气的脸隐没在夜色当中，目光紧紧地盯着流川毫无防备的睡颜。

一声沉闷的雷声过后，仙道感知到自己内心深处最坚固的一道壁垒轰然坍圮了。

走出休息室，锁上门，仙道仍然处于心律不齐的状态，他又不是真的身经百战，这种整颗心都不受控地躁动起来的感觉，在过去二十多年里从来没有发生过。

这不就是网上经常出现的“真香”定理吗？

前一秒还指天誓日地放狠话：我就是死也不会怎么怎么样！

后一秒立马出尔反尔一脸乐呵地自打耳光。

但仙道还想再挣扎一下，没理由就这样莫名其妙栽一小孩手里啊。

走进吧台不到两分钟，一群喝完酒回家的客人童心未泯，边走边嘻嘻哈哈的合唱儿歌：“一闪一闪亮晶晶，满天都是小星星。”

多大的人了，还唱这么幼稚的歌？

仙道的脑海里很快就浮现出流川那张稚气尚未脱尽的脸，嘴巴一张一合，神情极为认真。

——“突然有一颗星，降落在我的心上。”

声音像浸过冰水，却透出不可思议的清冷的甜。

仙道的心脏又砰砰砰地跳动起来，仿佛有一头横空出世的小鹿，装了永动机，今晚不撞穿他的胸口誓不罢休。

完了。

仙道手一抖，切坏了一块冰。

他无比清楚地预感到大事不妙了，却又兵败如山倒，溃不成军。

这个叫流川枫的小孩怕是要轻而易举的人财两得了。

而初出茅庐一顿乱拳打死伪·老师傅的流川目前并不知道他首战告捷，迎来了胜利的曙光。

在连绵不绝的潺潺雨声中，流川做了一个怪异的梦。

流川看见隔间里的青年和花臂男变成了他和仙道。

仙道将他抵在马桶上做那种事。

甜腻的香薰气味和呛人的烟味充斥着洗手间。

他觉得很难受，反胃想吐。

画面倏地一转，场景换到了仙道的主卧。

大床上铺着深灰色的床单。

他坐在仙道的腿上。

仙道眸深似海，一遍遍耐心地吻他的脖子、亲咬他的锁骨，说话声音低沉好听：“还疼吗？我动慢一点。”

流川心想，这个才是真的仙道，花臂男就应该把他的脑袋按进马桶里。

轰隆——

一记惊雷炸地，闪电瞬间将夜晚照亮，过后又归于黑暗。

流川一震，从混乱动荡的梦里一下子惊醒过来，下腹陡然升起一股强烈的燥热感。

10.

凌晨三点。Noah等人陆续下班回家，仙道锁好Pointers的门，去了休息室。

仙道摸黑进浴室，迅速冲了个澡，稍微擦了下头发，走出浴室，在柜子里找了床空调被扔在沙发上。

睡觉前，仙道赤脚走上二层，只见床上拱起一个大包，流川整个人都蜷在被子底下，被面在动。

骤雨初歇，还能听到檐下滴滴答答的雨声，将夜晚衬得更为安静。

流川压抑的喘息声因此格外清晰。

仙道咳嗽了一声。

动作停下来了。过了好一会儿，流川从被子里探出脑袋。

仙道走近几步才能看清他微微发红的眼尾和汗湿的额发。

“往里面挪一点。”

流川喉咙有点哑，气息不稳：“你要跟我睡？”

仙道很自然地躺在了床外侧，明知故问：“你在干什么？”

流川的脸随即红了个底朝天，舔了下干燥的唇面：“弄不出来。难受。”说着把额头杵在了仙道的肩头。

“你这是什么意思？要我帮你？”仙道侧过身，看着流川的眼睛，极轻地问道。

流川的睫毛轻微地颤了颤，眼神里有呼之欲出的渴望。

仙道也经历过躁动的青春期，并没有感到有多意外，他注视着流川，直到流川避开了他的目光。

“就一次，弄完睡觉，我很困。”仙道刻意压低了声音。

“……嗯。”

“头稍微抬起来一点。”

流川闻言照做，仙道的手臂从他颈下穿过，让他枕着自己的胳膊，手一勾，把人搂住。

流川跌入了一个温热的怀抱，合着沐浴露的香气。

仙道不是巴不得他赶紧回岚城？怎么会主动抱他？

流川闭了闭眼睛，疑心这是个梦中梦。

仙道另一只手伸进了流川的内裤里，不轻不重地握住，戏谑一句：“这么硬？”

覆着薄茧的拇指指腹擦过前端，带出过电般的战栗。

流川全身的知觉仿佛都凝聚在了那里。

仙道的手一动，流川的眼底浮上来一层浅薄的水雾，视线开始模糊，以至于仙道的五官和轮廓显得氤氲且不真实。

一定是梦。

流川微张着嘴，小口小口地喘气，他抬起头，在仙道的眼眸里仿佛看到了汹涌的暗潮。

既然是梦，想做什么都可以。

流川慢慢凑近仙道的嘴唇，就快碰到的时候，仙道头往后一仰，避开了。

仙道手里的动作也停止了。

“又想亲我啊？”仙道拿捏着力道惩罚式地捏了一下，引来流川喑哑地“唔嗯”声。

流川心有不甘，想问他一句：梦里亲你一下怎么了？

还没来得及问出口，仙道的吻直接压了下来，他刚刷完牙没多久，嘴里全是牙膏清爽的薄荷味。

触碰到流川柔软嘴唇的一刻，仙道头一次产生了非理性的渴求和冲动——他想要得到更多。

仙道付诸行动，手臂圈紧流川，舌尖撬开他的牙关探了进去，强势地卷住了他的舌头。

流川脑子里轰地一声，一片空白。

仙道无师自通，顺带教流川如何接吻，手里的动作也随之加快。

流川的呼吸越来越沉促，唇舌又被仙道霸占，他还没能学会如何换气，很快就喘不过气来。

在仙道的上下夹击下，流川呜咽了几声，浑身肌肉绷紧，而后卸力，气喘吁吁地泄在了仙道的手里。

“你这还叫弄不出来啊？我看是一触即发吧。”仙道松开流川，掌心粘腻。

流川被冲散的意识逐渐回笼，眼神湿润，恰似下过雨的黑色夜空。

“你是不是喝酒了？”

“为什么这么问？”仙道坐起来，在小床头柜上扯了几张纸巾，把手擦干净，“喝了。Naoh给我调了一杯新品。打扫完又喝了两杯加冰的威士忌——你出了这么多汗，要不要去冲个澡？”

“所以你喝醉了？”

“你就当我喝醉了吧。”

“明天会不会断片？”

“不好说，可能睡醒就忘了。”仙道躺回床上。

“不能忘。”流川剑眉蹙起。

“为什么不能忘呢？”

流川难堪又焦急，转身面对小窗，留给了仙道一个气咻咻的后脑勺。

仙道拎起被角，扯过一截被子搭在自己腰腹上，他从背后抱住流川，声音慵懒性感：“我没喝多。我很清醒。你的嘴都被我亲肿了，我怎么可能会忘？”

流川扭头诧异地看着仙道，眸光忽明忽暗：“你什么意思？”

“不是你说的吗。亲过了就要负责。”

流川怔了怔：“我可能没睡醒。”

说完这句，流川把脸埋在了枕头里，成功强迫自己入睡。

仙道实在琢磨不透流川的出牌规律，他抗拒，这小孩就主动，小嘴跟抹了蜜糖似的，说他是落在他心上的一颗星；现在他花了这么短的时间想通了，大大方方往前迈进一步，小孩却又退缩了。

“小没良心的，爽完倒头就睡。”仙道硬得发痛，顶了下流川的屁股，一撞到Q弹的臀肉，更消不下去了。

仙道无奈地爬了起来，下楼进了浴室，过了大半个小时才出来。

夏天太阳出来得早，不到六点，阳光从小窗投射进来，刚好照在流川的眼睛上。

流川为了避开阳光，翻了个身，迷迷糊糊看到了仙道放大的睡脸，就在他的枕边。

昨天凌晨时分发生过的一切犹如潮水般在流川的脑海里席卷。仙道不仅吻了他，还帮他……

被睡意熄灭的炙热死灰复燃，以燎原之势在流川的身体里蔓延。

隔着睡裤轻薄的布料，两人的那里抵在了一起。

仙道眯开眼睛，抬手搂着流川的后背把他按进怀里：“乖，别勾我。你还小，这种事不宜太频繁，影响发育。”

“你怎么像变了一个人？”流川茫然极了。

“不希望我有所转变？”仙道声音低哑，透着股漫不经心，“你战斗力太强，我输得毫无征兆——等我睡醒了再谈这个话题好吗？我忙了一整晚，四点多才睡。困死了……”

仙道说着说着就没声了。

流川不确定这样算不算恋爱了，或者他只是仙道的男朋友之一。

流川好胜心强，他觉得他还没赢。除非仙道跟他所有的男朋友都彻底断干净。

一想到仙道和他的那些男朋友做过更亲密的事，流川的心里直冒酸汁，像塞进了一个对半切开的青柠檬。

不过幸好是男朋友，大不了见一个打一个。要是还有女朋友他就无计可施了。

流川目前不清楚他有多少个情敌，都是些什么人，万一碰到打不过的怎么办？

他已经不是小孩子了，不能再请外援向爸爸求助了。

流川觉得任重而道远，惆怅地叹了口气，伸手回抱住仙道。

他埋进仙道的肩窝里，汲取着属于仙道的气味。干燥又好闻。

仿若时光逆转，重返和暖的四月天。

春水初生，春林初盛。

11.

打从这天以后，暗中下定决心要独自扫清情敌的流川不动声色地留意起仙道身边的人，三天过去了，除了在酒吧里跟他搭讪的顾客，没有发现任何可疑的目标。这三天里仙道接的电话通数屈指可数，两个是健身房的Roy，讨论婚礼上的事情。三个是爷爷打来的。还有几通是骚扰电话，仙道没接。

流川百思不得其解，一个有很多男朋友的人怎么没人找他呢？

礼拜五傍晚，Pointers还没营业。

流川在吧台里帮忙榨果汁，仙道挨着他在切冰，旁边是Noah。

“仙道，你确定你切得是威士忌冰？”

“不是啊。”

“几岁的人了，好玩是吧？”

仙道修整了几下手里的冰块，用肩膀撞了下流川的肩膀：“手伸出来，送你一个小礼物。”

流川刚切完白桃，听话地摊开手，指尖萦绕着清甜的果香。

仙道在他掌心上放了一块切成星星形状的冰。

“谢谢。”流川垂眸看着这块冰，有些遗憾，“但是会融化。”

“我每天给你切一颗。”

“嗯。”

“站着累不累？累的话去旁边休息——Noah，你徒弟呢？又躲后台玩手机了？赶紧打电话叫他过来做事。我家流川都切了十来斤水果了。柠檬水也是他泡的。”

Noah嫌弃皱眉：“你这个人谈起恋爱怎么跟个神经病一样？”

流川眉梢一动，似乎捕捉到了关键信息，等仙道去了洗手间，他走到Noah旁边：“Noah哥，仙道谈过很多次恋爱？”

“听谁说的？”

“据说他有很多男朋友。”

“纯属谣言。这小子外表看起来放荡不羁，其实保守得很。追他的人确实有一大堆，但都是单箭头。你是他的初恋——跟哥说，哪个不长眼的混账东西在你面前乱嚼舌根？”

破案了。

困扰流川好几天的难题原来是仙道撒下的一个谎。

流川咬了下牙：“仙道彰自己跟我说的。”

“……”Noah满头问号，“他是不是脑子有问题？”

“搞不好真的是个白痴。”流川闷闷地说了一句，眼神阴晴不定。

Noah擦了下手，煞有介事地拍拍流川的肩膀：“唉，你也不容易，小小年纪的……看开点。”

Noah尽忠职守地把这件事通知仙道爷爷，还告诉他流川可能生气了。

仙道爷爷铿锵有力地回了一个字：该！

等仙道从洗手间回来，感觉吧台好像笼罩在一片极寒的低气压当中。

流川把免费供应的柠檬水分装好，放进冰柜冷藏，回头甩了仙道一记寒气森森的眼刀。

然后仙道看见他送给流川的那块星形冰块漂浮在一杯血腥凯撒上。

烈酒伏特加混合着Clamato juice[注：一种番茄汁和蛤蜊提取汁混合的果汁]、胡椒、辣酱、worcestershire sauce[注：一种酸苦味酱料]，在灯光的照耀下，一片骇人的血色。

“Noah，这杯酒……调给谁的？”仙道莫名后脊发凉。

“这不是一杯酒，是小帅哥的怒气。归纳成三个字，那就是——你、完、了。”Noah幸灾乐祸。

仙道回头扯了下流川的袖子：“怎么了？”

流川冷冰冰地问：“你有那么多男朋友，你最喜欢哪个？”

仙道愣了一下，当即反应过来流川知道他信口开河的那些话是假的了。

不用说也能猜到是谁拆了他的台。

仙道横了Noah一眼。

Noah已经不是以前的Noah了，态度傲慢得很，出言嘲讽：“搬起石头砸自己的脚，怨得了谁啊？”

仙道没功夫理他，哄小孩要紧。

但流川越想越不爽，今天凌晨他还梦到仙道的一大堆男朋友来酒吧找他示威。

沙发上的仙道跟个土皇帝似的，长腿架在茶几上，抽着烟，脸上露出玩世不恭地笑容，说了句特别欠揍的话：“你们都是我的宝贝，我每一个都喜欢。”

他还对流川说：“你年纪最小，叫他们哥哥。要和睦相处，不许打架，否则我就不要你了。”

气得流川在梦里把Pointers砸了，他才不管什么大人小孩，拿出手机打电话给爸爸。

爸爸语气冷漠：“爸爸已经把你卖给仙道家了，赚了二百块，给你妈妈买了两盒补水面膜。”

在爸爸的心里，他就只值二百块吗？！

流川憋着一股郁气醒了，当时仙道还在酒吧里忙，没来休息室睡觉，他坐起来捶了枕头好几拳，情绪才平复下来。

到头来却发现自己被仙道耍了。

直到晚上十点半骑车回家，流川还在跟他闹冷战。

到家后，流川径直上了二楼，去阳台收了衣服，无视仙道进了浴室，洗完澡回小客房，门一关，爬上了床，靠着枕头，在平板电脑里找了部动作片看了起来。

仙道不知道流川的心路历程，也不知道出现在他梦里的情节是多么的乱七八糟。

仙道没料到报应会来得这么快。骗小孩一时爽，哄小孩火葬场。

洗完澡，仙道套上短袖和睡裤，正准备去客房找流川，爷爷打电话过来了。

仙道坐在床边接了起来：“您怎么每天都晚睡？注意身体啊。”

“今天有特殊原因，小枫的外公外婆从海市来岚城，受雷暴天气影响，航班延误了五个多小时，我和你爸七点一刻才在机场接到他们。”

“可现在快十二点了啊。”

“小枫的外公的围棋下得特别好，我跟他切磋了几把，一个不留神就下了两个小时。然后流川爷爷大展厨艺做了夜宵——他最拿手的西红柿打卤面，好吃得不得了，导致我们几个老家伙全吃撑了，只能提着手电筒出去遛弯消食，我再回到家洗了个澡，可不就这么晚了嘛。”

“爷爷，我怎么觉得您自作主张替我订婚的主要目的是为了交友啊？”

“胡说！我和流川爷爷年轻的时候就认识了。”

“那流川的外公呢？”

“小枫的父母不在岚城，难道要流川爷爷一个老人家顶着大太阳打车去机场接他亲家？刚好我俩都是棋迷，下会儿棋怎么了？——听说你惹毛小枫了？”

“听说？流川应该不会向您告状，那就只能是Noah了。爷爷，您这盘棋下得很大啊，拍谍战片啊？我高薪聘请的调酒师居然是您买通的眼线。”

“我当幕后推手是为了谁？”

“是是是，为了我。”

“知道就好，要不是我，你上哪去找这么好的男朋友啊？”爷爷语气傲然，“你现在在家还是在酒吧？”

“在家。前天晚上和昨晚都是住酒吧的，也不能老是让流川一个人睡小休息室等我。”

“他没在你身边？”

“没，他在客房。”

“有句话爷爷不知道当讲不当讲。”

“不当讲。”

“不当讲我还是得讲！小枫还没成年，同床没事，毕竟你们订过婚的，但是有些事不要操之过急。”

“我有分寸。好了，不说了，爷爷您早点睡吧。”

仙道拿着手机，走出主卧，敲了敲隔壁客房的门。

“进来。”

仙道往下一拧门把手，推门而入，挤上了床：“在看电影？”

“明知故问。”

“时间也不早了，我们睡觉吧，明天白天再看。”

流川锁屏平板电脑，放在枕边，身子往下一滑，缩进了被子里：“关灯。”

仙道伸手关了壁灯，在黑暗中隔着被子抱住流川：“宝宝还在生气？”

“是。”

“那天我这么说只是——是我预判失误，小觑了你的杀伤力，你根本就是核武器，砸在我心上‘砰’地一声炸出了一朵蘑菇云，什么防线都被夷为平地了。”仙道在流川的耳后亲了一口。

流川转过身，眼神不悦：“你才是炸弹。”

仙道拉开被子，挪了进去贴近流川，找了个小孩感兴趣的话题：“中午你不是说想买辆山地车，挑好了吗？”

流川拿起枕边的平板电脑，按亮屏幕，点进专门购买山地车的网站，打开收藏夹，给仙道看了他选的三辆。

“你觉得哪辆比较酷？”

“嗯？最贵这辆才两千一？太便宜了，”仙道伸手一按，返回网站的主界面，选了价格区间里最后那一档5000以上的选项，随后屏幕上出现的都是比赛专用的越野山地车，一辆比一辆帅气，“这辆怎么样？蓝色Trek Fuel EX 9.8，跟我的北欧女神是相似的蓝黑配色，全避震，很稳。”

“四万多？”流川眼里的喜欢因为这串数字消失了。

“你别管价格。我既然提议买这辆，那就肯定在我的经济承受能力范围之内。你只需要告诉我，你想不想要。”

流川用牙齿磨着指甲，剑眉微蹙，经过一番深思熟虑，点头“嗯”了一声。

“花自己男朋友的钱不用不好意思。”仙道边说边拍下这辆山地车。

“我觉得像是被你包养了。”

“用词不当，”仙道完成支付，把平板电脑放到床头柜上，“是抚养。”

“……”

“等我七老八十之后，你负责赡养我。”

“到时候我也不年轻了。白痴。”

“你觉不觉得感情深究起来其实是一件特别莫名的事情啊？”仙道忽然问道。

原来一秒钟都有可能爱上一个人是真的。

仙道向自己妥协后，内心的悸动便如同得到了春雨的滋润，像生命力旺盛的野草般疯长。

流川答非所问：“你的眼睛里有一片海。”

仙道揉了揉流川柔软蓬松的鸦黑色头发，眼前的少年肤色皎洁，面向虽然偏冷，但依然可爱，赏心悦目，他轻问：“那你喜不喜欢这片海？”

“我就在这片海里。”流川亲了仙道的眉骨，温润的一触，像蝴蝶掠过。

仙道被撩到了，心里酥酥麻麻的，他笑了起来：“你们高中是不是有情话必修课？”

话音一落，仙道扣住流川的后脑勺，吻住了他的唇。

流川闭上眼睛，自觉地张开了嘴，青涩又努力地回应仙道。

唇齿间沁凉清爽的薄荷气息交缠在了一起。

12.

周末下午，仙道带流川到Roy的健身房健身。

流川有了山地车，就不肯坐仙道的机车了，非要自己骑着去。

仙道拿流川没辙，只能把北欧女神停在小车库里，到小区外的街边租用了一辆共享单车。

仙道多少年没骑过自行车了，起初控制不好方向，一路歪歪扭扭差点发生侧翻，费了好大劲才掌握平衡。

到了健身房，仙道又撞见了那个公壮零，他的肌肉好像更发达了，跟座肉山似的，胳膊比旁边一个女孩子的大腿还粗。

公壮零的目光在仙道和流川身上来回梭巡。

仙道被他看得头皮阵阵发麻，牵着流川的手迈开长腿直奔Roy那一间不对外开放的私人健身室。

公壮零见偶遇两次的男神避自己如毒蛇猛兽，心中酸涩，对方身边还多了肤白胜雪的漂亮男孩，一看就是他的伴。

原来男神喜欢身材瘦高长相精致型的。

公壮零意识到他彻底没戏了，失望地撇了下嘴，悻悻地去练器械了。

他的同伴问：“你不是说今天你要拿下你男神？”

“没看见被人捷足先登了嘛。”

“要不你含泪做攻得了，就冲你这一身硬邦邦的肌肉和野牛般的体力还怕找不到男人？”

“No way！”公壮受粗声粗气地打断他。

Roy正坐在高位下拉器械上练背部肌肉，看见仙道拖着他们家小孩冲了进来，停下来打趣道：“被鬼追了吗？”

“别提了，又碰到那个壮汉了。”

Roy站起来：“看来那位健美先生对你痴心一片呐！”

流川看着仙道：“那个人要追你？”

没等仙道开口，Roy接道：“崽崽啊，你家Akira总喜欢乱放电，到处撩人，你平时多管管他，少放他出来祸害别人。”

“知道了，Roy叔。”

仙道皱眉：“你怎么叫他叔叔啊，我的宝贝！”

“你不是说崽崽是你儿子嘛，叫我叔叔有问题？再说了，我今年三十六，比我们崽崽年长近二十岁，我当之无愧。”

流川还不知道仙道在外面冒充他爹，不就大了十岁，至于吗？

“我没你这种自行车都不会骑的爸爸。我亲爸直升飞机都会开。”

“你现在都管Roy叫叔叔了，我还能当你哥吗？”

Roy大笑：“崽崽，你这个坑挖得好。给你点赞！”

“等等，崽崽又是怎么回事，啊？”

“小崽子的意思啊，叠词比较可爱嘛。比如叫我辉辉，是不是比Roy亲切？我可以叫你彰彰——咦？感觉有点奇怪。”

流川接了一句：“脏脏包。”

“哈哈哈哈哈——”Roy爆笑，“还有脏脏茶！你婶婶的最爱！”

仙道捏住流川的脸：“舌头翘不起来了？要不要我替你治一下？”

“喂喂喂，别当我面调戏我们崽崽……”

“你能不能换个称呼啊？”

“那——枫枫？”

“……”仙道搞不懂Roy到底哪里出故障了，难道好事将近的男人都会画风突变？以前明明是钢铁硬汉，现在竟走起了他曾经最反感的萌系路线，还走得有模有样的。

“崽崽，跟叔说，今天想练什么？”

“腹肌。我也想要八块。”

“行，”Roy搭着流川的肩膀，冲仙道抬了抬下巴，“Akira，亲兄弟明算账，麻烦出门右转，去前台给我们崽崽办张SVIP卡。”

不知不觉流川在辛夷住了半个多月了，已经完全适应了仙道的生活习惯。

白天他们会在家睡觉休息或打扫卫生，下午要么去健身游泳要么就一起待在家里的小影音室里看电影、打手游。

流川经常玩一款叫《Wilderness》的射击类战术竞技手游，带着仙道在危机四伏的荒野沙漠或热带雨林中冲锋陷阵，一把突击步枪就能横扫全场。

仙道运气不错，每一局几乎都能拿到“尼姬眷顾”[注：希腊神话中的胜利女神]、“天选之子”、“绝处逢生”等称号，而流川把把都是“护草使者”、“荒原枪王”以及“地表最强”这一类的。

仙道没什么胜负欲，输赢无所谓，纯粹就是为了陪他们家小朋友。

今天这一局，其他两位玩家是流川的两个男同学，备战期间开着小队语音说话。

“流川，昨晚你妈拿了些外地带回来的小礼物到我家串门，我听见她跟我妈说，你去辛夷市了，是去找你的未婚夫的。刚才我妈说，你那个未婚夫快四十岁了？妈耶，你干嘛这么想不通找个老男人啊？”

升级为老男人的仙道：“……”令堂的数学是不是不太好？二十七岁四舍五入是四十岁？中间那十来年就忽略不计了？

另一个同学问：“流川，这个Akira是谁啊？”

“我男朋友。”

“什么？你又有未婚夫又有男朋友？！”

“是同一个人。”

“啊？”男同学提高了声音，“叔叔好！”

“他故意的吧？”仙道压低声音，咬牙切齿，“我这么年轻，看起来像叔叔？”

“又觉得自己年轻了？之前不知道哪个白痴嫌我年纪小。”

“叔叔，您要注意保养啊，别流川二十来岁的时候您就已经秃了。”

仙道直接无语了。

“你光头也帅。”流川安慰他。

“不要被你同学带偏了。我们家没有秃顶基因，你又不是没见过爷爷奶奶。”

男同学：“基因突变也是有可能的。”

仙道要被流川的同学气死了：“你闭嘴。”

“嘤嘤嘤，叔叔您好凶，您该不会提前进入更年期了吧？”

降落伞一落地，仙道就捡了个手榴弹直接把男同学炸跪了，还在他身上扔了个燃烧瓶。

“卧槽！叔叔您这么恨我吗？还毁尸灭迹？来啊！互相伤害啊！”男同学以“恶意攻击队友”这一原因举报了仙道。

仙道的角色很快就动不了了，只能站在原地等死。

“两个大白痴。”流川冷冷地吐槽了一句。

次日凌晨，仙道做了个无比惊悚的噩梦——他和流川婚后不久，他就开始脱发了，不到半年，中间一圈全掉完了，招牌朝天发成了惨不忍睹的地中海，然后身上的肌肉变得松松垮垮，连那方面都每况愈下力不从心了，压着流川干了不到五分钟就不行了。

梦的结尾，长大后更英气逼人的流川冷酷无情地把一份离婚协议书甩在了他的脸上，当着他的面亲了他身边那个高大英俊的男人。

仙道猝然醒转过来，下意识地抬手摸了摸头发。他闭了下眼睛，重重地呼了口气。还好是梦。

仙道垂眸看着睡在自己怀里的流川。

不到四点，天还没亮，外面有风，吹过海桐路的花，花枝相撞，沙沙作响。

仙道低下头，含住流川的下唇，轻轻吮吸了一会儿，舌头抵进他的口腔急不可耐地翻搅起来。

流川呼吸受阻，唇舌被蹂躏，剑眉皱了起来，低哑地“嗯”了一声，含糊抱怨：“……干什么啊？”

仙道咬了下流川的嘴唇，他被梦里抛夫出轨的小渣男伤透了心，但梦醒得太快没来得及出气，于是“迁怒”到现实里的流川身上：“我平时是不是太惯着你了？还没结婚，就要跟我离婚？”

“……你在说什么？”流川困得睁不开眼。

仙道自知他现在的行为很幼稚，但他不亲哭流川这口气就消不下去。

可怜的小孩睡得好好的，明明什么也没做，成了代罪羔羊，被他的男朋友差点亲死在床上。

“快点长大吧，我的宝贝。”仙道调整了一下呼吸，吻着流川的唇角，手伸进了他内裤里，抚过尾椎骨，中指顺着臀缝往下，停在凹陷处一按，“我想进去。”

流川呼吸急促，眼眸雾蒙蒙的。

仙道抽出手，托住流川的屁股把他用力压向自己，胸膛紧贴，亲密又暧昧。

细密而灼热的吻一下接着一下落在流川红肿的嘴唇上。

“成年后给不给我睡？嗯？”仙道的声音里充满了蛊惑。

流川腰都软了，被引诱着点头答应下来了。

仙道眼里染上笑意，捧住流川发烫的脸又给了他一个绵长热情的吻。

13.

Pointers的新老顾客都知道这家酒吧的男神老板Akira名草有主了，还是找了个小男朋友。

这件事对于仙道的追求者来说，无疑是惨绝人寰的噩耗。

部分人心有不甘，故意来Pointers找流川的麻烦。

但一看流川肤白貌美大长腿，年龄还小，嫩得能掐出水，一个个自叹弗如不战而败，少数几个甚至换了墙头，磨拳霍霍打算拎把锄头挖走他们前任男神的墙角。

流川不在乎别人喜欢仙道，只要仙道别和他们牵扯不清就行了。

这一点仙道一直以来都做得很好，哪怕没认识流川之前也不跟别人搞暧昧。

流川在Pointers的工作主要是帮Noah打打奶油和沙冰、榨调酒用的果汁这些琐事。

流川原先想学切冰的，觉得很有趣。但仙道说什么也不同意，给出的理由是，小孩子不能玩切冰刀，太锋利，容易受伤。

一有空就被Noah逼着练习切冰的学徒因此恨不得魂穿到流川身上，他也想找一个把他当成小孩怕他磕着碰着惯得他生活不能自理的男朋友。

周四晚。跟Pointers长期合作的供酒商送酒过来，仙道清点完，叫了搬运工把这些酒送到酒窖。

酒不能乱放，弄混了找都找不到。酒窖是酒吧的重地，一般不会交给外人整理。

仙道给流川发了条微信，留在酒窖里分类放置好新进的这批酒。

流川则在外面做事，就当暑期打工，仙道时不时往他的支付宝里转钱，说是以个人名义开给他的工资。

流川不怎么乱花钱，也没有特别想买的东西，看着账户里不断增加的余额，觉得过意不去。但通过这段时间的相处，要是把钱还给仙道，仙道肯定会不高兴的。

想来想去，流川决定存着，等他到了法定结婚年龄，跟仙道结了婚，用这笔钱出去度蜜月。

这周学徒不在，他奶奶去世了，请了假回老家帮忙。

少了学徒打下手，吧台里大大小小的琐碎工作就落到了流川身上。

今晚客人少，可能是台风天的原因，多数人不高兴冒着大风大雨出门。

趁仙道不在，Noah给流川调了杯Grasshopper[注：鸡尾酒名，青草蜢]。

Grasshopper是低度乳脂类鸡尾酒，口感甘甜顺滑，喝起来就像融化的巧克力薄荷。

“不能告诉你男朋友啊，我投靠仙道爷爷游说他跟你在一起这件事被他知道以后，把我微信都拉黑过一次了。”

“嗯，不说。”流川坐上高脚凳，品尝了一口，“你是怎么说服仙道的？他转变的很快。”

“仙道是有主见的成年人，”Noah边说边清洗雪克杯，“我的话之所以有用，是因为——他那道重重加固过的心门，在你面前变成了虚掩的柴扉，你一推就进去了。他只是不想承认他对小孩动心了，所以需要旁人给他点一盏明灯。我其实没起到什么关键性的作用，他这个人总会遵从内心的想法，接受你只是时间问题。”

“我能一直待在他心里？”流川觉得这杯酒挺好喝的，跟Noah的话也多了一点。

“这就不好说了。感情这种事没有定数，谁都不敢夸下海口绝对可以一辈子只爱一个人。”

“你有没有喜欢的人？”

Noah舔了下嘴唇，直起身，双手撑着工作台，望着远处的一盏灯，过了半晌，偏过脸朝流川露出笑容：“有啊，当然有。我高三那年喜欢上我的英语老师，比我大了大概五六岁吧。我学习成绩不好，大学不想读，本来打算高中一毕业就出去找份稳定的工作，有一定的经济基础之后再追求她。当时年少无知，以为全世界都会围着我打转，后来才发现，原来感情是不等人的。你比我勇敢多了，还没有规划过未来，就把仙道先抓住再说。”

Noah调整了一下心情，都是陈年往事了，他早该放下了，不过或许是因为心中留有遗憾吧，但凡得不到的都是最好的。

“我以为我抓不住的。”

流川在岚城车站登上那辆开往辛夷的车的时候，心里其实是没有底的。他没做过这么没把握的事。甚至打过退堂鼓。但仙道爷爷说，年轻总要冲动一次，要不然老了连回忆都没有。仙道爷爷还说，他会喜欢你的，我的孩子。

“我很好奇，你喜欢仙道哪里啊？”Noah问道。

“脸。”流川回答完又觉得不够准确，应该是刚开始的时候被仙道的长相吸引。

“呃，我以为你没这么肤浅——哎呦我的小乖乖嗳，你干嘛一口气喝完？怎么说也有十四度啊，跟清酒度数差不多的。”

“我觉得我酒量应该还好。”流川忽然眼皮有点发沉，抬起手揉了揉。

Noah一看流川的脸颊泛红，像搽上了一层淡淡的脂粉，以肉眼可见的速度一路红到了耳朵，心想事情可能不太妙了：“我、我给你倒杯柠檬水，你坐着别动。”

“不用。”流川感到一阵一阵地发晕，正前方的一盏灯变成了两盏，在他眼前分开又聚合，聚合又分开。

Noah想收拾东西跑路了，一会儿仙道从酒窖回来，看到流川被他灌醉了，有他好受的了。

“别小瞧我。”流川自顾自地嘀咕了一句，目光落在仙道喝了一小口的那杯威士忌上，冰块浸泡在淡棕色的酒液当中，泛着幽暗的色泽。

Noah来不及阻拦，流川仰头一口闷了剩下的威士忌。

“我操！”Noah一惊，差点打翻了柠檬水杯，他朝站在附近的服务生招招手，“喂喂喂，小志，赶、赶紧去酒窖把老板叫过来，就说他们家小孩偷喝了他的威士忌。”

“噢！”

没过多久，仙道跟火烧眉毛似的赶过来了，看到流川两眼发直脸颊绯红地坐在高脚凳上，看起来木愣愣的，眼前放着一个威士忌空酒杯。

Noah明哲保身，把装过Grasshopper的鸡尾酒杯已经放进了水池里。

“你怎么不看着他啊？”仙道太阳穴突突直跳。

“怪我咯？我不用做事啊？谁让你酒乱放的。”Noah疯狂甩锅。

仙道推开吧台边的小门，快步走到流川的身边，弯身扶住他的肩膀：“流川？”

流川过了好久才语速缓慢地回应仙道：“我想睡觉。”

“慢慢站起来，我带你回休息室。”

“我是鱼。我没有脚。不能站立。”

“那我背你？”

“我是大鱼，比座头鲸还大，你背不动……”

仙道直接一使劲把人横抱起来。

“你好，大力士。”流川打了个酒嗝，醉得眼睛都水雾朦胧了。

“Noah，回头我再找你算账——流川不止喝了我那杯威士忌，起码还有绿薄荷酒，我一走开你就调酒给他喝？他不懂事你也不懂事吗？”

“……”您这鼻子怎么比狗还灵？Noah心虚不已，冲仙道讪讪一笑，没敢回嘴。

流川一米八几的个子，虽然偏瘦，但不是弱不禁风。仙道也就一米九出头，抱着跟自己体格相差不多的小醉鬼一路到休息室，着实有点吃力。

仙道喘了口气，把流川放到了沙发上，回身关上门，按亮休息室的灯。

流川从沙发上坐了起来，下巴一抬：“不管打球还是打架，我都是岚城NO.1！”

“你到底喝了多少酒？”仙道重新卷了遍衬衫袖子，又解开一粒衣领扣子，语气不怎么好。

“你凶我。我生气了。”流川把沙发上的抱枕和薄毯扔在了地上。

“你想干什么？”

流川跳下沙发，彻底发酒疯了：“我要造反。”他几步走到衣柜前，刷的一声拉开门，把里面的衣服都拿出来，扔了一地。

“我看你是要挨揍了！”仙道忍无可忍，冲了过去，不过没能逮住他。

流川噔噔噔上楼，跨上小床站了起来——休息室分隔成两层，层高有限，按他的身高这么往上一窜，头顶咚的撞在了天花板上。

仙道刚追到二层，按亮灯，看到小孩双手抱着脑袋跟颗大蘑菇似的蹲在床上。

仙道见状，快被流川气笑了。

流川抬眸看他，快速地瘪了下嘴，复又板起脸孔，但委屈全写在眼睛里：“仙道，我撞到头了。好痛。”

“我还以为你头铁不怕痛呢。”仙道走上前，在床上坐了下来，“这下糟了，天花板被你撞了个洞，晚上估计要漏雨了。”

流川仰起头，看着天花板茫然地眨了几下眼睛，然后继续盯着仙道，身子往前一倾，单手勾住了他的脖子。

流川连眼睛周围都红起来了。

仙道凑近看了看，确定不是过敏，只是喝多了肤色发红。

“我、我想……”流川说话都不怎么利索了，一开口就喷出一股灼热的酒气。

“嗯？”

“吐……”流川扯开仙道的衣领，把脸埋了进去。

“流川枫！”仙道一把推开流川，跳了起来，急忙脱掉衬衣，擦了擦身上的酸臭的呕吐物。

流川就势倒在了床上，仙道的声音像是从很远的地方传过来的，隔着草木葱茏的山谷，还没到达他的耳朵里就散开了。

仙道正要发火，却见流川顶着一张醉红的脸无辜地看着自己。

流川的唇角微微勾起，凤眸稍稍一弯，这一笑好似春风过境，凛冬的雪都化了，他的眼神亮亮的，仿佛有细碎的星光在其中闪耀。

仙道的心被狠狠戳了一下。

这、这他妈谁顶得住啊？

仙道哪还舍得责备流川？拿着脏衣服下楼，装进垃圾袋，系紧袋口，打开门靠墙放着，明早再拿出去扔。

沙发和地上一片狼藉，仙道不打算收拾，留作罪证，等流川酒醒后让他看看自己都干了什么好事。

仙道走进浴室，接了盆温水拿了块毛巾和一瓶漱口水，回到二层。

闹腾完的流川很听话，乖乖让仙道帮他擦脸擦身子。

擦洗完，仙道坐在床头，托着流川的后颈把他扶起来：“漱口。”

“哦。”流川没什么力气，含着一口漱口水，脸颊鼓鼓的，漱完“唔唔”两声。

仙道拿过里面有水的盆：“吐里面。”

流川低头吐掉嘴里的漱口水，一侧身，闭上眼睛亲仙道。

“等等再亲，听话！”仙道躲避，“我手上拿着一盆水——喂，你能不能听到我说话？”

流川一心要和仙道接吻，揪着他不放，然而醉得厉害意识昏沉，一通乱亲，口水糊了仙道一脸。

仙道好不容易放好水盆，咬咬牙翻身把流川覆压在床上，夺回主导权来了个法式深吻，舌头狠狠舔舐过他口腔里的每一寸。

14.

流川在刺目的阳光中醒来，用手臂挡了下眼睛，头疼得厉害。

昨晚发生的事他没什么印象了，只记得Noah请他喝了一杯浅绿色的甜酒。

流川揉了揉脑袋，艰难地从床上坐起来，无精打采地走下楼。

仙道坐在沙发上吃三明治，扭头看了流川一眼：“醒了？”

“嗯……”流川吸了下鼻子，“怎么这么乱？衣服和抱枕为什么都扔在地上。”

“你过来。”仙道吃完最后一口三明治。

“我先去刷牙。”流川打了个大大的哈欠，挠挠后脑勺的头发。

洗漱完，流川挨着仙道坐在了沙发上：“我头顶肿了包。”

“你还好意思说？把休息室弄得一团糟，还吐了我一身。酒量差就算了，酒品还这么不好。”

流川声音小了几分：“我不记得了。”

“那份粥是你的。喝完写封保证书，纸笔给你放好了。就写：以后再喝酒，任我处置。”

“你会把我扔掉吗？”

“会。扔进荒无人烟的深山老林里。”

“你骗人，”流川倒在了仙道的身上，嗓音哑哑的，“我头好痛。”

“以后还喝吗？”仙道让他躺在了自己的腿上，帮他揉按太阳穴。

“不喝了。你求我喝我也不喝了。”流川调整好睡姿，长腿架在沙发扶手上，“太难受了。”

“认识到错误就好，但保证书还是得写。我已经不相信你的口头承诺了，喝了杯鸡尾酒还偷喝我的威士忌，再有下次，我把你遣送回岚城。”

流川微不可闻地哼了一声，头疼在仙道的按摩之下慢慢缓和了，他重新坐起来，捧过茶几上的那碗粥。

经过这次醉酒事件，流川连罐装果酒都没得喝了。刚从仙道的微信黑名单里出来没几天的Noah又一次被拉黑了，还被仙道踢出了Pointers的员工群，这就意味着他将错失一周一次的员工福利——仙道发的红包雨。

流川接受了为期七天的“劳动改造”，白天在家洗衣服打扫卫生，晚上在酒吧洗杯子榨果汁，让他深刻意识到了喝酒的危害。

仙道也是为了流川好，喝酒上脸的人体内缺少乙醛脱氢酶，运气不好容易酒精过敏或中毒。尽管他内心深处很想再看到流川醉醺醺的勾人笑容，但为了流川的身体健康，只能摒弃这个念头。他们家小孩长得好看，不笑也好看。独一无二，当世无双。

十号下午，Roy开车来海桐路接仙道和流川去试礼服。

这两人都是大高个，身上没有多余的赘肉，天生衣架子，穿上定制的黑色正装，显得更挺拔了。

老裁缝在旁边推了下老花眼镜，眼中满是欣赏之色：“你们这种身材的男士特别适合穿西服，肩膀宽，腰窄腿长，屁股翘翘的。我做的衣服穿在你们的身上，是衣服的荣幸呐！”

“您过奖了。”仙道笑望镜中并肩而立的流川，小孩看上去成熟了几分，有大人的样子了。

仙道玩心大起，伸手捏住流川的屁股揉了一把，偏过头凑近流川，小声调戏：“小屁股是挺翘。还弹性十足。”

流川发现仙道一天比一天不正经，眉一蹙，反手就是一巴掌，扇在仙道的右边臀瓣上：“你也不赖。”

仙道“嘶”了一声，被打到的地方火辣辣的疼：“有必要打这么重吗？不知道自己手劲大？”

“谁让你乱摸。白痴。”

“之前几次我摸你你都不打我的。”

“那是因为在家里。”

“这样啊，”仙道的嗓音压得更低了，“今晚去我房间，让我好好摸摸？”

流川脸一红，轻轻咳嗽一声，对着镜子整了整领结，没有回应仙道。

但流川不回应，不代表他就能逃过一劫。

晚上从酒吧回到家里，流川洗完澡刚上床，仙道就推开客房门走了进来。

仙道下身围了块浴巾，可能故意围得这么低，能看到人鱼线。

客房里暖色调的光将他的五官和肌肉线条勾勒得更为迷人。

仙道把塌下来的潮湿头发随意地往后一拨，墨蓝色的眼眸里含着笑。

流川只觉得强烈的男色诱惑迎面扑来，他莫名感到口渴，不自觉地咽了下口水。

仙道靠近床边，俯下身，一手托着流川的后背，一手抄过他的膝弯，稳稳地把人抱了起来。

“干嘛？”流川比较抵触这种抱法，心底一阵不爽。

“今晚外面风这么大，小孩子一个人会害怕，爸爸陪你。”

流川看了眼窗外。明月如昼，花影婆娑，一片平静。请问哪来的大风？

流川给了仙道一拳：“以后你在我亲爸面前也敢自称是我爸？”

“不敢。岳父大人会拆了我的骨头的。”仙道边说边进了主卧，把流川放在了大床上。

仙道单膝跪在床上，一只手撑在流川的枕边，另一只手捏着他的下巴。

壁灯下，流川白皙的皮肤笼着一层柔和的光晕。

仙道迟迟未动，流川没什么耐性了：“亲不亲？不亲我睡了。”说着把脸偏向一边。

“亲。”仙道用虎口卡住流川的下巴，捏着他的脸，将他的脑袋板正过来。

仙道重心下沉，用身体压住流川，吸吮他柔软的唇瓣。

离得这么近，两人渐渐灼热的呼吸交错在了一起。

仙道边吻流川边关了灯，在明亮澄澈的月光里加深了这个吻。

最近Pointers的员工以及常客戏称流川是傲立于冰原中的高岭之花，难以接近，不好相处，但只有仙道一个人知道，他们家小孩有多甜。特别是接吻的时候，嘴里总有淡淡的薄荷味，让仙道欲罢不能，怎么也尝不够他口里的滋味。

仙道解开浴巾，顺手剥了流川的裤子，一并扔出床外，散落在地板上。

仙道的膝盖挤进了流川的双腿间。

没了布料的阻隔，肢体接触过于清晰，流川下意识地并拢两条长腿，刚好夹住了仙道的膝盖。

仙道来回抚摸着流川的大腿，他的声音微喘，带着克制又温柔的低哑：“别紧张，不做到最后。家里也没准备东西。”

“什么东西？”流川有所放松。

“明年元旦用的时候你就知道了。”仙道挺腰往前顶了顶，再次用吻封住了流川的嘴唇。

仙道的手一路往上，搭在了流川的腰上，肌肉紧实皮肤细腻，手感特别好。再顺着腰际线往上，绕到胸前，用手指拨弄他变硬的乳尖。

流川呼吸沉沉的承受着仙道的热吻，偶尔也主动勾缠住仙道的舌头，有样学样的吸吮他的唇。吻技渐长。

这一晚，仙道几乎吻遍了流川的全身，还在他的臀瓣上咬出了一道齿痕。

仙道只说不做到最后，但没说什么都不做。

仙道让流川侧躺，从背后挤进了他的双腿间。

流川咬紧牙关不让自己的嗓子里发出奇怪的声音，之前顶多用手帮仙道解决，从来没试过这种羞耻的姿势，他感受着仙道的尺寸和硬度，昏沉沉地想，成年后的第一晚恐怕凶多吉少了。

仙道搂紧流川，毫无章法地吻着他泛起情红的肩膀和脖颈，加快了律动的速度。

月光和花影在流川的视线里不停地剧烈晃动着，大床咯吱咯吱作响。仙道急促的吐息呼在他的后颈上。

铁骑突出刀枪鸣。

天下大乱。

早上流川起床的时候，仙道还在睡，光着上身趴在枕头上，肩背及手臂上的肌肉沐浴在清晨的光线中。

流川穿上内裤，看到他的腿根处被仙道磨得一片通红。

由此便想到昨晚的种种，仙道弄了两次，说了不要还一个劲地在他腿间进出。

流川又气又羞，踹了仙道一脚。

“嗯……”仙道意识迷糊，口齿不清地问了句，“怎么了？宝贝。”

流川没理他，走进了小衣帽间，在衣柜里找短袖，他无意中瞥见穿衣镜中的自己，怔了怔——一身青青紫紫的吻痕，腰侧还有仙道掐出来的红痕。怵目惊心。

流川搞不懂仙道平时看起来斯斯文文的，怎么一到了床上就这么凶？

他忽然没那么期待他的十八岁了，因为不想一成年就在床上被仙道全线压制弄昏过去。

他还是高中刚毕业的孩子。为什么要承受不属于他这个年纪的“暴行”。

流川叹口气，拨了下刘海，套上短袖，穿好裤子，怀揣着无比沉重的心情去浴室刷牙洗脸了。

15.

仙道提前两天在Pointers门口放了块告示牌，通知顾客这个月十六号、十七号两天暂停营业。

Noah最近这阵子老老实实夹着尾巴做人，每晚开工前给流川做一杯适合小孩子吃的牛奶沙冰，用实际行动向仙道证明，不会再让他没成年的小男友沾酒了。

流川本人也不想喝酒了，保证书还在仙道的钱包夹层里呢。再说，上次酒醒后，胃很不舒服，难受了两天才好转，他不会蠢到又给自己找一次罪受。

眨眼就到了八月十六日，夏季末伏还没结束，辛夷市持续高温天，灼灼烈日炙烤着这座城市，中午室外气温一度高达40℃。

傍晚时分，天尽头铺满了被夕阳染上潋滟光泽的云霞。

Roy六点多一点走进Pointers，看到流川坐在吧台里。

Roy快步上前：“崽崽，晚饭吃过了吗？”

流川正拿着去核器在给樱桃去核，玉白色的指尖染上了淡淡的樱桃红，他朝Roy颔首示意：“吃过了。”

Roy坐上高脚凳，婚礼将至，他满面春风：“你在干什么呀？”

“去核榨樱桃汁。”流川往门口方向张望了一眼，“你的朋友们来了？”

“还没，说好七点半。”Roy四下一环看，“噯崽崽，怎么就你一个人啊？你男朋友呢？”

“和Noah到酒窖搬啤酒去了。”流川起身，洗了个手，“喝什么？”

“我们崽崽学会调酒了？”

“只会简单的几款。”

“那你看着办吧，只要不是乳脂类的就行。”

“嗯。”

流川给Roy调了杯白桃薄荷，基酒是波本威士忌，加玛蒂尔德桃子甜酒，还有新鲜的薄荷和白桃肉，去冰后冰凉爽甜，后味微涩，炎炎夏日来一杯再合适不过了。

他把酒放到吧台上，清洗完调酒工具，坐回高脚凳上继续去樱桃核。

Roy两条大粗臂撑在桌面上，双手捧脸：“崽崽，叔真希望将来能生一个像你这样又帅又乖的儿子。要不我做你干爹吧？”

仙道的声音从另一边传过来：“想都别想。流川有他亲爸和我这个男友爸爸就够了。”

流川横了仙道一眼。谁想要什么男友爸爸。白痴。

Roy扭头见仙道和Noah抬着一木桶啤酒走来：“这种体力活放着我来就行了——等我喝完我们崽崽给我调的酒。”

放好啤酒，仙道走到流川旁边：“你没喝吧？”

“没。”

“我闻闻。”仙道弯下身，凑近到流川的嘴边，啄了一口，“一股樱桃味。”

Noah早就习惯了仙道动不动占小孩便宜的老流氓行为，兀自倒了杯百利甜酒，加入冰块，坐在了Roy左手边的高脚凳上。

“仙道彰，你怎么回事啊？你一天要亲我们崽崽几次？”

仙道直起身，拿了颗樱桃丢进嘴里，双手搭着流川的肩膀，状似认真地想了想：“粗略统计十到十五次左右吧。”

流川往后给了仙道一肘击：“闭嘴。”

仙道笑出了声，把吧台小门边的高脚凳拉了过来，拿走流川手里的去核器：“好了，我来弄，你玩手游吧。”

“好。”流川擦干净手，拔下在充电的手机，到底小孩心性，迫不及待地点开了游戏。

Roy听到了熟悉的开场音乐，问道：“崽崽，你也玩《Wilderness》？”

“是的。”

“来来来，跟叔双排一把，”Roy掏出手机，“叔带你成为荒野之王！”

两人在游戏里加了好友。Roy的角色是白皮肤女孩，穿着粉色的上衣和牛仔小短裤，头上还戴了个树叶编的花环，娇俏软萌，ID叫“拿小拳拳捶你胸口哦”。

流川抬眸瞄了眼Roy的手臂，心想他这一拳捶下去，对方胸骨可能都会碎掉。

Roy看到仙道停停歇歇喂流川吃樱桃，边与人火拼边用脚踢了踢正在刷微博的Noah：“你也喂人家吃一颗樱桃嘛。”

“莫挨老子！”Noah一阵恶寒，端起酒杯赶紧离他两米远。

“哼，一会儿我老婆来了，我让她用嘴喂我。”

“我怎么没想到这种喂法？”仙道扬眉。

流川刚开镜用射手步枪淘汰一名玩家，听见仙道这么说，当即捧起手机溜了。

仙道的行动还没开始就宣告计划失败，失望地咬碎了嘴里的那颗樱桃。

派对开到十二点准时结束。

只有Noah喝醉了，一拳打裂了一个啤酒木桶，还好里面的酒喝完了，要不然有得好收拾了。

仙道这次说什么也不敢让Noah看到他的北欧女神了，怕又被他徒手拆了。

好在Noah酒醒得比一般人快，散场时差不多清醒了，抱着破木桶发誓，以后喝酒不一口闷了。

众人各自打车回家。

仙道今晚滴酒未沾，他明天要给Roy开车，怕喝了酒早上睡过头，就陪着流川一起喝了几杯果汁。

锁好酒吧门，仙道和流川去地下车库，把北欧女神骑出来。

夜晚的风稍微凉快了一些。两人没戴头盔，兜风回家。

流川抱着仙道的腰，靠在他的背上。

夜风拂过流川的鸦黑色头发，街区的光一簇一簇在他瓷白的脸上划过。

“困了吗？”仙道适当放慢车速。

“不困，”流川的脸在仙道的背上蹭了蹭，“你身上的味道好闻。”

很淡的汗味，还有衣服上洗衣液的清香，以及属于仙道的气息。

流川又问：“你喷香水了？”

“也就只有你喜欢我这一身的汗臭味，”仙道轻笑，“到此为止，骑车的时候撩我会让我分心的。”

流川还想再说一句，冷质的声音散在风里，染上了今晚清澈的月光：“你是我的。你的一切我都喜欢。”

仙道眸色暗了暗，心说他要死了，活生生被流川的直白撩死的。

到了家一进门，灯都没开，仙道就忍不住把流川按在门上亲到他眼尾泛起诱人的薄红。

第二天，仙道难得比流川起得早，去厨房准备了两份火腿煎蛋，然后回主卧用一个吻把他们家的睡美人唤醒。

Roy的电话一个接着一个，好像生怕仙道放他鸽子似的，足以看出他内心对于婚礼的紧张程度。

不过筹备了这么长时间，按流程走不会出什么差错。

交换戒指的时候Roy忍不住落泪，对他的妻子说：“我还以为我要孤独终老了，你是我的天使。”

仙道坐在观礼席上，长腿交叠，望着好友喜极而泣，不禁露出了笑容。他视线一转，看了眼坐在身边的流川。

流川是真的长得好看，侧面线条堪称完美。有一缕阳光透过教堂天窗打在他脸上，那一片皮肤通透明净，白得就跟透明的一样。

仙道的心里像塞进了软绵绵的云朵，迅速鼓胀起来，全是喜欢上流川之后生长出来的温柔。

很快就到了新娘扔捧花环节，她的伴娘和闺蜜团都出动了。

仙道也起身离开座位，在流川诧异的目光中走向人群。

仙道本来就高，和一堆女孩子站在一起显得特别突兀。

看仙道认真的样子，志在必得，不出意外，捧花落在了他的手里。

伴娘之一回过头，一看捧花被仙道拿到了，冲他撒娇：“Akira，可以把捧花转送给我吗？”

“抱歉，不可以。我是给我家小孩抢的——我们也想早点结婚。”仙道露出歉意的笑容，拿着捧花迈开长腿走到了流川面前。

流川仰起头，不明所以地看他，眨了眨眼睛，用口型问道：“你干嘛？”

仙道勾唇一笑，单膝跪下：“虽然在我不知情的情况下我们已经订了婚。但我还没有正式向你求过婚——流川枫，你愿意跟我共度余生吗？”

Roy带头鼓掌起哄：“崽崽，答应他！”

新娘性格爽朗，笑着附和：“在一起在一起！”

在朋友婚礼上向恋人求婚是辛夷市的传统，事前都会安排好。

但流川显然不知情，这几个成年人瞒着他私底下秘密筹划的。

抢新娘捧花是仙道临时起意，不过不管抢不抢得到，不影响求婚。

流川愣愣地看着眼前的仙道，神情略显无措。

“不愿意吗？”仙道不紧不慢地问道。

流川反应过来，一想到仙道正在当着众人的面向他求婚，耳朵立即不争气的烫了起来，他连忙伸手接过捧花。

仙道还是笑，笑容闪闪发亮，伸手从西装口袋里拿出一个深蓝色的绒布戒指盒，打开盒盖，取出里面那枚铂金戒指，握住流川的手，戴在了他的中指上。

流川看着戒指，心都快跳出来了，这实在太突然了，感觉不大真实。

流川一时不知道该说什么，恍惚问了句：“当时，你的心上也降落了一颗星？”

“何止一颗星，简直就是银河倾覆，”仙道吻了流川修长的手指，“所有的星星都陨毁了，只有你是永恒的。”

流川的目光逐渐柔和下来，冰雪消融，冻土下藏满了外人不曾见过的爱意，他转了下手指上的戒指：“一开始我就说了，只有两种概率。”

“错了宝贝。我对你的感情没有第二种可能。概率是百分之百。”仙道的笑容迷人好看，眉梢眼角都凝聚着海洋般的深情，“戴上了我的戒指，以后你就正式成为我的小孩了。要是到了大学，有比我年轻比我帅气的男同学追求你……”

流川不假思索地打断他：“我就叫他滚。”说完顿了顿，补充了一句，“不对。不会有人比你更帅。”

“也不会有人比我更爱你。”仙道抬起手，笑着摸了摸流川的脸。

Roy扯着嗓子吆喝：“亲他亲他！”

Noah大喊：“快亲快亲！别耽误时间，赶紧的，搞完去吃饭，我快饿死了！”

在场的大部分宾客也都跟着嚷嚷起来。

仙道拉着流川的手站了起来。教堂里装满了阳光。

他倾身在热烈的祝福声中虔诚地吻上了他的唇。

爱上一个人究竟需要多长时间呢？

或许真的只是星星从天上降落下来的那一秒钟。

Fin.


End file.
